Unorthodox Revenge
by The Final Conduit
Summary: Being embarrassed at the hands of Pyrrha the last time, Cardin decides to take revenge on her in probably the least expected way. His initial plan had gone over well, but nothing is ever executed perfectly. Slipping something into Jaune and Pyrrha's drinks had gone well. What he'd never understand however was how that Ruby kid had gotten involved. Lemon. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Plotting Revenge

Cardin Winchester had never been a very nice person.

His own lack of friends might hint at this, but for the longest time, he hadn't even considered it to be his attitude that had caused this.

Him hoping to become a huntsman, he naturally devoted his time into getting stronger.

This strength always did come with his own confidence, which in turn became pride.

For the most part, strength was probably the biggest thing to him.

Due to this however, he, as what most guys who stereotypically had his body shape would be like, had a lacking drive in education.

In a way, deep down he knew that knowledge was a strength in its own right, and often trying to play off his own weakness, he rarely worked that hard in class.

At the same time, being mocked whenever he actually tried to play off his lacking in this area wasn't his strong suit however.

He simply couldn't stand it - that feeling that someone was, somehow, stronger than he was in anything.

So of course, he had a difficult time not being able to hold an extent of antipathy for one person in particular.

Said person was none other than Pyrrha Nikos.

Anyone who'd only heard of the things she was capable of wouldn't have qualms about saying that she was definitely one of the strongest fighters in their year.

Cardin could understand when he was outmatched by someone else in any given way.

Pyrrha's intellect was something that made his own weakness in most subjects stand in stark contrast to hers.

As though this wasn't bad enough, his whole team had recently fought a match, with all four of them fighting against her.

As it would turn out, she was much stronger than Cardin imagined.

Simply saying she'd beaten them on her own would be undermining it.

His team had gotten completely destroyed by her.

Him sitting and looking out of the window of one of his school's buildings at that moment, Cardin's expression could be found to be a scowl.

It was very threatening to his pride, not just as a fighter, but as a guy, to know that he and his teammates had all been so badly beaten by one girl.

Anyone could call him a sexist all they wanted to, he was fairly certain any other guy would feel pretty much the same way should they be put under the same circumstances.

Even if it was Pyrrha Nikos they were talking about.

Above him, Cardin could hear the sound of swords colliding, the metals crying out their immense displeasure of forcibly being struck against each other.

Sometimes Cardin would come here and hear this same thing again and again, him knowing that it had to be Pyrrha and her team leader, Jaune Arc, training with each other.

He never really cared for listening to the exercises, as he himself wasn't a swordsman of any type anyways.

After a while, he eventually heard them talking about Aura excercises, and Cardin could hear Jaune speaking about something, only for him to try dropping it entirely.

This in turn actually made Cardin curious, but as he was eavesdropping, he would feel like an idiot for trying to press the answer out of him.

Thankfully, Pyrrha did it for him.

"What is it?"

She got silence as an answer.

"Jaune, you know you can tell me." She insisted.

It seemed that Jaune relented.

"It's... Weiss."

"Oh..." Cardin could hear, even from where he was, the tinge of what could've possibly been disappointment in her voice, and he raised an eyebrow at this, listening further, "What about her?"

"I asked her to the dance. She shot me down." Jaune summed up quickly, "Big surprise, huh."

Cardin looked up at the ceiling at their voices.

Was he talking about that girl from that RWBY team?

Thinking about it quickly, Cardin found himself remembering someone.

Jaune was talking about that Schnee girl, the one with the white hair.

He could remember, every once in a while, seeing Jaune trying to talk to her, but she always spoke shortly in response, typically leaving Jaune with a downcast look on his face.

"Well," Cardin listened to Pyrrha's response, her voice somewhat shy as she spoke, something that was a rarity for her, "I believe the saying goes, "there's plenty of fish in the sea"."

"That's easy for you to say." Jaune said, voice half joking, "I bet you have plenty of guys lining up just to ask you out."

Her responding laugh seemed a bit forced to Cardin's ears, "You'd be surprised..."

"Oh please, I'll be wearing a dress to the dance if you don't get a date." Jaune said laughingly, his footsteps revealing that he was walking away from her.

Cardin realized this, and daring a fleeting look, he peeked over the edge of the roof, seeing Pyrrha now alone on the roof, her body language being almost as downcast as Jaune's when Weiss turned him down.

Pyrrha... there wasn't a chance that she actually might've liked...?

"Cardin?" His heart stopping for a second because of how much surprise he felt at hearing Jaune's voice, he slid back into the hallway through the window, finding the blonde staring at him suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Jaune. I just heard your little bet about Pyrrha getting a date to the dance and decided to see if you were serious or not." Cardin lied.

There was no way he'd tell him that he'd been eavesdropping (well, he pretty much already admitted to it then, but he meant the other stuff).

Jaune didn't seem entirely convinced, but he still responded with a slightly worn voice, "Yeah, if only I knew where to find one..."

He walked away, and Cardin's smug smile dropped as Jaune walked away.

He knew he couldn't make any assumptions about how that girl felt towards Jaune, Cardin thought to himself, but it really seemed to him that Pyrrha must have felt something towards him.

Not that he could just go and confront her about it though.

It was obvious Pyrrha really didn't like him, what with the looks she sent his way.

It didn't help matters much that the other girl on Jaune's team had given Pyrrha a giant high five as soon as she finished the match that had come after his team's fight with her for having beaten his team.

Not to mention the fact that he could faintly read her lips, her saying something about broken legs.

Remembering his defeat brought another scowl to his face.

He'd beat that girl fair and square someday...

The only thing that kept him from trying to fight her by himself was his promise to Jaune not to mess with his friends again after the blonde swordsman saved his life.

Since he never got a chance to return the favor, Cardin still owed Jaune his life.

He cursed under his breath.

Damn it...

There had to be some way to get back at her...

Cardin looked up at the ceiling in thought.

He couldn't do anything without Jaune eventually knowing about it...

So what could he do...

That was when the idea hit him.

But would it actually work though...?

Cardin pondered this in his mind.

He knew he had some extra reserves of dust in his dorm just in case of an emergency, especially with that Torchwick guy robbing most of it from every store in the kingdom.

Well, Cardin thought to himself, starting to walk back to his dorm room, he'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

The night after that Cardin found himself with his teammates.

Borrowing his science teacher's lab room with the excuse of trying to experiment, Cardin discussed his initial plan with his team.

"Cardin," Russel Thrush, his teammate and partner, who had a bright green mohawk amd blue eyes, spoke hesitantly after he finished explaining his idea, "I don't think this is the best idea..."

"Don't worry. If we do this right, then none of us will get into any kind of trouble." Cardin rebutted his worries, him not really telling them his actual plan but it still very liable to having positive consequences nonetheless (well, maybe "desired consequences" would be a better way to phrase it).

"But Cardin..."

"Just think of it as your way of paying me back for that time we went to Forever Fall." Cardin said, eyes reflecting a bit of bitterness at the memory he was referring to.

He never did fully get over all of his teammates abandoning him to fend for himself against the giant Ursa.

Had it not been for Jaune, he would've been definitely dead.

But...

"Actually, that goes for everyone except you." He said to the boy who seemed to have his eyes closed.

A male with a mixture of an athletic and lanky build on him, Dove Bronzewing was scowling from what Cardin could tell, but his scowl softened slightly at his words.

Him being another teammate of his, Dove was, as much as Cardin hated to admit, the best fighter in the team.

As the recording of their fight played back, Cardin could see that near the end of the fight, he'd meant to make a swing at Pyrrha with his mace, but whilst this action, he'd hit Dove himself in the face with the metal rod that connected the mace with the handle, hitting him back in his attempt to rush at the red-headed girl.

Even if he could be a bit of a dick, he did kind of feel bad for that.

"Sorry about hitting you man." Cardin apologized, Dove nodding.

"Forget it, it just means we're even now." Dove responded, though with something of a rough voice.

He had a low voice, it radiating a note of confidence within it, Dove crossing his arms.

Cardin sighed, then looked back at the people present, "We need to get to work. If we get caught, I'll take the heat. Sound fair?" He asked.

Russel and Sky hesitated, but they nodded, the latter of the two taking another few seconds to give his approval.

Cardin understood why.

Sky wasn't always the bravest person in the world.

"Thanks." Cardin said, a smirk finding its way to his face, taking the yellow dust crystals he had, "Let's start."

* * *

When the dance itself came, Cardin walked inside the ballroom while attempting to fix his tie up, scowling slightly.

He hated these formal things...

"Hey there." A girl's voice said, "Try not to scowl too much, you'll kill the mood."

Looking up when he noticed her voice coming closer, he blinked in surprise at the sight of the girl before him.

Wearing a white dress, she withheld an almost addictively optimistic glow about her, her wavy blonde hair falling below her shoulders, blue eyes soft and playful.

Her walking in front of him, Cardin blushed lightly when she leaned her head close to his chest, seeing his tie, "Wow, you really don't do this much, do you?"

His blush deepened then, it being from embarassment, but not from the typical type of embarassment he felt, which often resulted in his anger.

This time, it was different.

Being a guy, it was natural for him to feel this type of embarassment from time to time.

Especially when there was a cute girl around...

Yeah, he knew what type of embarassment he felt then.

It was a... romantic type of embarassment, if he were to ever describe how he felt then.

Reaching up his tie, she undid it completely, putting his collar up and putting the large end on the right side of his torse and the thin end on his left, fixing his tie for him.

Now that he was thinking about it, Cardin never did have much luck when it came to girls.

He'd always have this way of clamming up whenever he was near most of them.

The few girls that were an exception to this were mainly Faunus.

His own severe dislike for the Faunus was racist, he'd admitted that much to himself.

But considering the numerous times his family had had run-ins with the White Fang in the past, he didn't know whether to say he was justified in his beliefs or otherwise.

Especially considering how he'd suffered through the years...

"Done." Her voice brought him back to the present.

"Thanks..." He said, looking away from her.

"Hey," Cardin glanced back at her, her smile hiding the miniscule glimmer of anger in her gaze, "Try not to ruin everyone else's fun, alright?" She said, turning and taking his hand, leading him past a podium and pulling him into the dance floor.

He walked on wordlessly, sighing softly to himself, deciding not to question what that sudden burst of anger had come from.

He wasn't here for fun after all.

It would take Cardin a moment of thinking before he realized where it had come from. Or at least that's he thought he'd come to realize it.

The girl was named Yang if he was right, she was a member of the team that was led by her little sister, Ruby.

In the weeks following the Forest Exam, that team, named RWBY (which strangely held the homonym of the team leader's name), had become close to team JNPR, the team Jaune led.

This friendship between teams had sprouted originally from the team leaders themselves being friends, everything going on from there.

Because of that, Cardin believed, Jaune must've let it slip that he'd wanted to do something to Pyrrha.

Oh well.

At least he felt better now about not having much luck with girls this time around.

This time he didn't even have a chance to begin with.

Even as he told himself that, Cardin sighed sadly from his mental view.

He always wondered what it'd be like to have a girlfriend...

He shook off his own thoughts.

Focus, he told himself.

Walking around, Cardin was once again reminded of the reason he never attended these types of social occasions all that often.

His other weakness of not being able to dance.

He sighed to himself, looking around.

Where was that punch bowl...

As he looked for it, he found himself playing with the vial in his pocket, careful not to open it unwittingly.

He couldn't let a couple of days worth of work become ultimately meaningless after all.

At that time it was somewhere around 11:00 o'clock if he wasn't mistaken.

If he did it quickly enough, he'd be able to go back while all the teachers were away and make double check to see if everything was in the right place.

Soon finding the punch bowl, Cardin took a couple of cups, pouring the coloured liquid inside of it, the area around him not having many people.

It was probably safe to assume from how plentiful the spread of food still was that not a lot of people had arrived yet.

Hopefully all of JNPR would be coming tonight...

It was at that thought that he realized the biggest hole in his plan.

Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie shared a room with both Jaune and Pyrrha.

Nora seemed to be a pretty outgoing person, it didn't take a genius to figure that much out, but Ren on the other hand was as much of an introvert as Dove was good at fighting all on his own (which was pretty good, considering Cardin's sad little group).

If their own attendance at the dance couldn't be said for sure, then the whole plan itself really would have been null and void in usability after all.

Which would definitely suck.

He sighed, looking around the room.

He found that on the dance floor, the slightly awkward version of what Nora probably would call "ball room dancing" was in full effect, as said girl did a much less refined dance with the boy who had a head full of black hair.

He smiled in relief.

At least that loose end fixed itself.

The bigger question then, he thought, would be where Jaune and Pyrrha were...

He quickly spotted the blonde, simply walking around the expansive floor, having a somewhat bored look about him.

Cardin set down one glass on a nearby table that was empty, sitting down and setting the second one next to the first glass, taking out the vial and pouring the liquid inside of it into the glass.

Pretending that it was a simple water flavoring agent, Cardin took up a spoon and stirred the contents for good measure.

After that, Cardin got up, having dropped the spoon into a nearby bin for dirty or used utensils, and walked to Jaune, the glasses in hand.

"Hey Jaune!" Cardin called, the boy turning at the sound of his name.

"Oh... hey there Cardin." Jaune said, giving him an awkward look.

Their relationship hadn't really developed enough for them to be genuine friends, or even enough to be considered acquaintances for that matter.

But that didn't matter to Cardin then.

"Here," he handed him the glass he poured the vial into, "I wanted to thank you for what you did for me before."

Jaune looked a bit surprised at this sudden gesture, but seeing no harm in it, he took it, speaking his thanks.

"No problem," Cardin said, looking over at him, "So, you think Pyrrha might have gotten a date for this?"

"I'm willing to bet she did." Jaune said.

"Oh really?" Cardin looked at him, feigning surprise, "I thought you would've taken her. She seems interested enough to say yes."

Jaune gave a mock laugh, "Oh ha-ha."

"What? It's the truth."

"Why would she be interested in me?"

"Let me answer that question with a question: How did you end up getting accepted here when you could barely fight that well with your sword?"

Jaune scowled lightly, leaning against the same wall that Cardin was leaning against, "You have a point."

"Besides, the signs are all there." Cardin took a sip of his drink.

Jaune followed his initiative, Cardin smiling mentally.

One down...

"What signs?"

"You really mean to tell me you haven't figured it out at this point?" He looked at Jaune, who gave him a weird look back.

"No, I haven't." Jaune said, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure Pyrrha has a thing for you." He went right out with it.

This entire conversation had never been an actual part of the initial plan, Cardin admitted to himself.

But it simply was something he used as a type of fail-safe.

Usually, people would drink something given to them, seeing it as a gift.

This was assuming, of course, whether the relationship between the giver and receiver was at least neutral, if not positive.

Since Cardin had not so recently opted out of bullying him after the victim ended up saving his life, Jaune would understandably not have even a neutral relationship with him.

There was no way of knowing if he would just throw away the drink or anything else.

So to try and reinforce Jaune's actual chances of simply drinking the glass, Cardin chose to have some small talk.

That, and he wanted to throw off suspicion.

Even now, Cardin didn't imagine that Jaune completely trusted his talking to him.

Yeah, just go and trust the racist dude who bullied and blackmailed you and tried to make you hurt your own teammate, that would make a WHOLE lot of sense, Cardin thought dryly.

Who could blame Cardin for sticking around so he could trust him?

Sure, if Jaune ever found out what he'd been planning to do right then he'd probably go out of his way to cut off some of Cardin's limbs, but that was besides the point.

Jaune smiled at that, "What makes you say that?"

It wasn't a smile of happiness.

Just a slightly forced smile mixed in with a bit of humor.

"The way she treats you, the way she seems to care about you, the fact that when you were talking about Weiss she more or less opened herself up to you..."

"What do you know about that Cardin?"

"I know enough about girls to figure out when someone feels a certain way towards you."

"Yeah right." Jaune had stopped smiling, looking away.

"It just seems that way to me. It's your choice in the end whether you believe me or not."

"If that were really the case, it might explain some things..." Jaune suddenly gained a very pensive expression.

"So you HAVE noticed the signs."

"No," Jaune waved his hand as a sign of denying his words, "It's something else..."

"What?" Now driven by genuine curiosity, Cardin looked over at Jaune in questioning.

"Since me and Pyrrha started training with each other, there have been a bunch of rumors going around that we were dating."

"Really?"

"Yeah, people were really interested in what we were doing on the roof every night. Since we agreed not to tell anyone about me sneaking into Beacon, we would just say that we would go up there to talk. Eventually, people started walking into the middle of us training, but would usually leave afterwards. The thing that I think pretty much sealed the deal about it might've been when she managed to knock me down again. I got frustrated from her constantly getting the better of me, so I played dirty and grabbed her hand and pulled her down with me." Jaune made a gripping and yanking motion with a fist for emphasis, "She fell on the ground because of that, but to make sure that she didn't get back up too quickly, I pulled her on top of me so she wouldn't get hurt by the fall, then rolled us over and pinned her down."

"How did that "seal the deal"?" Cardin questioned, while imagining Jaune having a very suggestive and dominant position over the red-head.

"It was the conversation we had afterwards."

"What did you say?"

"Pyrrha started telling that I cheated and that I shouldn't do that. Then I told her that I'd only cheated with her, and that I'd never do it to anyone else, I just did it because I wanted to be the one on top that time for once. What apparently had happened was someone saw part of what I did, and then caught all the words we said afterwards, but got the wrong idea."

Cardin laughed, muffling himself with his fist, "I can see how bad that looked. Can't get much more self-incriminating than that."

"Oh no, it gets much worse." Jaune was smiling at this point, him apparently getting a laugh out of the memory as well.

You could only laugh or cry at certain memories, the saying went.

"Pyrrha said that if I could last a round with her for long enough, then I'd "surely get the chance to be on top all I wanted," only she meant when I was fighting Grimm, and not... you know..." Jaune shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of the words that followed in his mind's eye, "But the person watching us got the wrong idea, and then I started to brag about my sword being strong enough to always let me able to last a good while with anyone. Then I said I could probably come out on top against any of the teachers from how well she was teaching me. After she laughed, I went even further and said I'd last a while against Professor Goodwitch at the rate I was going..."

He left it hanging.

Cardin was looking at him for a moment, then started to laugh, his laughter being something he couldn't contain anymore, bent over as he cackled, "Oh my God! Oh... you..." He attempted to look him in the eye again, then bent over again, "Holy crap that is hilarious!"

"After that," Jaune spoke after Cardin calmed down enough to listen and breathe normally, "The rumors changed from us dating to being so deep in our relationship that we would have sex on the roof in the hopes of people never seeing us. Then the rumor quickly became that Pyrrha was my sex coach and I was planning on seducing all my friends and some of the female teachers."

"Oh..." Cardin breathed, "Oh-ho man... that must've sucked really badly for you Jaune. I'm sorry that happened to you man." He slapped him on his back for encouragement.

"Don't worry. At least it's better than the other rumors people made about me."

"I want to ask, but I don't want to ask at the same time."

"You'll probably get bored eventually."

"Well, it's been good talking to you anyways." Cardin walked away then, "See you around Jaune."

"See you Cardin."

He walked away, finding the punch bowl still full, the food not too much smaller in amount as compared to before.

Cardin set up a second set of glasses, soon looking around for Pyrrha now.

Where was that girl...?

He soon found her, sitting a few ways away from where Jaune was, it still being a fair distance away.

Smiling to himself, he walked to her, speaking as he came close, the liquids inside of the glasses moving with his steps, shifting itself like the wave of an ocean, "Hey Pyrrha," she looked up at him, her face, once filled with curiosity turning to a blank expression quickly.

Did he really come off as THAT much of a prick to everyone?

Keeping his face void of nothing except for friendliness, Cardin walking to her side, "I wanted to say that you gave a good fight before." He said, handing her her glass, "So as thanks, I brought you this."

Though she took it, Pyrrha still looked up at him, as he was still standing up, and with curiosity in her tone, she asked, "Thanks, but why do you feel the need to give me an award for the fight?"

"Call it friendly sportsmanship," Cardin said, with a smile, "And besides," he looked away as he remembered the recording of the fight, "It helped me realize how bad the shape of my team is, so thanks."

He didn't even try to hide the look of shame on his face.

It actually really damaged his own mental image of a leader.

First they leave him to die without even trying to look back to see if Jaune and Cardin were even following them, and then that fight happened.

His team was like a confederacy of nations.

In confederacies, nations would relate themselves with each other, often for a business or to help achieve a goal individual nations couldn't really achieve.

This chain of relations would never really grow into more than that except on special occasions, with a confederacy often shedding those relations when they were no longer needed.

CRDL, much like a confederacy, didn't have the type of relationship that was needed to sustain a suitable team for combat.

They were all a type of means to an end for each other.

And while it angered him, he knew that this was his own fault.

Besides, it was better that he lost the fight where it was safe, instead of somewhere where he under most circumstances would get killed.

"But..." Cardin looked at Pyrrha again, "Is there anything that I can do to pay you back?"

"For what?" Pyrrha asked, giving a sign of confusion.

"For helping me to realize I need to improve as a team leader."

"There's no need," Pyrrha said, waving her hand, "This is enough."

Her meaning her drink, Pyrrha started to drink it, Cardin not even trying to stop her.

With Jaune having already drunk his, he was well beyond the point of no return.

He wanted to make certain on something though...

"Hey Pyrrha," she looked at him, "By any chance are you dating Jaune? Or would you like to?" He asked, remembering his conversation with Jaune not too long ago.

"We aren't dating, and while I like him, I don't like him in that way." She said the last part while looking away.

Feeling his gaze on her face, Pyrrha looked up at him.

She was greeted by a look of skepticism.

Sitting under that gaze for a moment, she eventually caved in.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Frankly I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out yet."

She sighed.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"What?"

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Cardin repeated.

"He likes someone else..."

"That isn't a reason."

"How so?"

"If he were dating, then it'd make sense. But from what I can tell, Weiss has no interest whatsoever, let alone enough to say that she's dating him."

"That doesn't mean I should..."

"Hey, I said to tell him how you feel, not propose to him." Cardin said, "There IS a difference you know."

"I know that."

"I don't think you do."

"I'm just scared of him rejecting me..."

"... No." Cardin shook his head, "You're overthinking it. I get that you don't want to be rejected. But... as his friend, do you really think he's the kind of guy to just reject someone's feelings?"

She seemed to give it some thought, albeit for half a second, and shook her head.

"See? It'll be fine."

"But... What if it ruins our friendship?"

"You're still overthinking it," Cardin deadpannned, "If you tell him, then worst case scenario will be that he gets surprised but eventually shrugs it off. Best case scenario, you have a boyfriend afterwards."

"But I'm not overthinking it." She said earnestly.

"You kind of are. Look, if you're really scared something like that will happen, then don't confess with the mindset that you're trying to get a boyfriend. Confess with the mindset of trying to be honest. You don't even have to be all cliche about it either. Just slip it into a conversation. You could even hint at it in a way, just so long as it gets the point across."

"... you seem really knowledgeable about this."

"With experience comes wisdom." Cardin shrugged.

"But still, what if it doesn't come out right?"

"It'll come to you, don't worry."

Pyrrha looked up at him, then nodded, "Thanks for the advice."

She downed the rest of her drink, then stood up, telling Cardin she'd be on the roof, walking away whilst setting her glass on a designated table.

And that conversation just might've summed up how Cardin ended up giving romantic advice to someone else.

* * *

His initial mission of getting Jaune and Pyrrha to drink the spiked punch being complete, he decided to take his leave then, passing by the dance floor before exiting out of the building itself.

As he walked back to the dorms of Beacon students, Cardin pulled a few scrolls out of his pocket, soon walking into the now empty room of team JNPR.

Setting the scrolls themselves up, Cardin made it a habit to check the time regularly.

When he was finished, the time at that point was 12:25.

He didn't have a lot of time left...

He left the bedroom afterwards, taking hurried steps.

As he reached the room he currently was living in, Cardin stopped, breathing lightly, him realizing then that his heart was beating fast.

He pushed his door open, finding the group ready.

"Is everything set?" He asked, Dove responding with a thumbs up.

"Looks like one of them is coming now." He said, seeing the many cameras revealing someone walking in.

The first to enter was Jaune, him being roughly pushed onto his bed, the one who pushed him slamming the door behind her, throwing herself on top of him, her pinning him down and roughly kissing him.

But Cardin couldn't help staring.

The girl who'd done this wasn't even Pyrrha.

And so he asked exactly what his teammates were thinking.

"Why the hell is that Ruby kid in there?"

* * *

A/N: The idea of this story came to me while I was reading other RWBY lemons and seeing how small the actual chances of said lemons happening in canonical events were, or even with it being not so OOC for the characters involved in said lemons.

You may have also noticed that I made Cardin nicer than he was portrayed in canon. This is mainly due to me not liking him being an example of a trope I call the "No good, heartless bastard," or, to put it in better context, the "Lord Frieza treatment".

What this trope basically is is when a story makes an antagonist be lacking of even slightest sign of having good traits to them. This method of storytelling is typically done so that the audience is more or less forced to hate someone, which usually ends up working.

What I don't like about this trope is that it makes the character seem much less realistic than should be, since it makes it seem the character, needless to say, is the equivalent of the devil, and even more so when the person they come in conflict with don't turn out to be an anti-hero of some type and instead make the protagonist out to be this epic embodiment of all things good like they're an angel even when they themselves are human and should really be about as morally gray as the person next to them.


	2. Process of Revenge Part 1

Ruby was quite weirded out by the night's events, in more ways than one.

First there was Blake coming to the dance and visibly having a good time, even laughing very often.

She was weirded out in a good way about that.

Then there was Jaune leaving with an upset tone in his voice while telling her to hold her punch (she may have drank it, but that was besides the point), before returning several minutes later wearing a dress, Ruby having drank the other half of his drink and hers since she eventually gave up on any hope of him returning after a while.

She was weirded out in a semi-positive way by this.

Then came the whole wave of sleepiness that threatened to overwhelm her, to a point that she was very willing to simply leave the party she'd worked so hard to make, said wave of sleepiness coming seemingly out of nowhere.

She weirded out by this in a somewhat neutral way, as sleep had become something of a rarity for her since she had gotten her first homework assignment from a Beacon teacher, which was two years more advanced than anything she'd taken at Signal. Dismissing her sudden lack of energy for something that often came with her going to sleep at that point in time, Ruby left the dance to try going to her room.

Then came the sight of someone running around on the rooftops, wearing a cat suit of some type.

This made her more curious if nothing else, but she still categorized it as weird, her being weirded out in a semi-negative way by this.

Then came the sight of soldiers crumpled along the ground, her meeting a similar sight when she entered the building in front of their posts, only finding the person who was running along the rooftops there. After combating her (she was very convinced it was a her), the woman promptly disappeared shortly after the appearance of General Ironwood, leaving the only possible culprit to the crime being Ruby.

Or so she thought.

Luckily the man had glimpsed the woman fleeing for a short amount of time, and though she was grateful for this change of events, Ruby wanted to try giving some details when he asked for some, only for him to tell her that she should probably rest first since she was most likely tired (which she was).

This had, needless to say, weirded her out in a VERY negative way.

And finally came the present moment.

As she reached the floor her dorm room she lived in, Ruby suddenly felt the powerful sensation that made her sway slightly, leaning against the wall, her heartbeat running rapidly, her breathing quickly becoming shallow.

What the heck...?

Why...

After a couple of minutes, Ruby felt her legs begin to quiver, her body ejecting clear fluids down her legs, darkening her stockings in the dark room.

Her breathing and heartbeat not getting any better, the girl walked forward slowly, questioning the nature of this night.

Why were the things that weirded her out keep getting worse and worse...?

Why was she suddenly so tired, as though she hadn't rested for as long as Blake had gone without sleep, only to suddenly become tired like she'd just run around the school a thousand times without the use of her semblance?

And speaking of which...

Why did she feel so horny all out of the blue like this?

As it turned out, she wasn't the only one trying to head to her room.

When she neared her bedroom, she found the familiar frame of Jaune trying to get into his room.

Seeing the boy, she felt herself call out to him, her arms crossed, "Hey Jaune!"

The boy looked back at her, "Oh hey Ruby," Jaune responded with the closest thing to a smile that he could currently muster.

"I guess you got tired and left the dance too huh?"

"Yeah..." Jaune said, shrugging slightly, only for him to notice her legs, "Hey Ruby... are... you okay?"

Ruby tried to settle her shaking legs, but she failed, and hoping to deny this, she looked away from Jaune, to her door that stood on the right side of the hall that she was in, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Ruby, what's wrong with your legs?" Jaune asked hesitantly, and as he walked closer to her, Ruby looked around at him, seeing the many muscles that adorned his body, now revealed in his dress.

Her knowing her hormones had caused her to look at him in a way that was very unlike how she usually felt towards Jaune, Ruby forced her gaze to snap away from him, from his abs, and tried to reach for the doorknob, her breathing becoming even more rapid.

"I-It's nothing Jaune..." She tried to reassure the boy behind her.

It was when he grasped her shoulder that she felt herself move to look at him, her hesitant look but a mere glance, "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help you?" Jaune asked.

As Ruby was entranced by the sight of him again, she could feel her heartbeat rising even faster than before, faster than she even thought was possible, and she slowly looked down, letting go of the doorknob, "There's... there's one thing..."

"What is it Ruby?" Jaune asked, and Ruby turned slowly to face him, head lowered still, before she rammed her hands harshly into his torso, pushing him harshly into the wall, looking up at him, her silver eyes giving her a somewhat wild look, her heavy breathing adding onto this.

It was actually at that point that Ruby first noticed that Jaune himself was breathing as hard as she was, and despite him questioning what was wrong, she leaned up, her barely able to force her lips onto his, her left hand reaching almost desperately for the doorknob, twisting it harshly and pushing Jaune inside.

Once she was inside, she pushed him harshly back, him falling back on the bed, her slamming the door behind her, uncaring if anyone were to hear her.

Without warning, she threw herself at Jaune, landing on top of him as he tried to recover from the push.

Breathing hard still, Ruby pinned him down, her leaning in and forcing her lips against his harshly, the moan that elicited itself from her mouth being from an unknown place.

In the back of her mind, there was a part of her that told her that she could stop this now, yet, as Ruby felt herself try to resist her own temptations, she found her efforts to be futile.

As she finally broke the lip-lock after a few seconds, Ruby looked down at Jaune, the irregular breathing something that didn't hamper her speech, "Jaune... just how far would you be willing to go to help me?"

She spoke with a low whisper, her voice likened to that of a child when they share a secret to someone, her eyes reflecting the innocence that characterized her so well.

Jaune looked up at this, yet looked away, "I can't say..."

At this answer, Ruby gripped a part of his dress from the top, ripping it down the middle, hands moving quickly, each second of the ripping noise filling her ears the more of the muscles that lay in wait beneath the dress were revealed to her.

She continued to do this despite Jaune protesting, reaching his waist, where it revealed his boxers, a large bulge sticking out inside of it.

She looked back up at him, voice pleading again, "Is it alright if you let me do what I want, just for tonight?"

Jaune saw the desperation in her eyes, and after a moment, he caved into his own raging desires, giving her a silent nod.

Her seeing this, Jaune felt Ruby try to pull his boxers off of him, him helping her after a moment, kicking them off when they reached his feet.

Ruby looked down at his now exposed member, only for Jaune to flip them over, him pinning her down now, hands gripping her wrists over her head.

Smiling up at Jaune, Ruby told him quietly, "You have to let me go. It's no fair if it's just you who's like that."

Jaune flipped her over in response to that, taking the zipper that held her conservative dress together and zipping it down so earnestly that the object whispered its namesake to the air.

Ruby helped him as he hurriedly pulled her out of her dress, peeling everything off and leaving her in a large black bra and panties.

When she was finally free of her dress, her shoes having been kicked elsewhere, Ruby turned immediately to Jaune, kissing him again and gripping his length, feeling herself pumping him to life slowly, his half hardened length seeming to double in size as time passed, their lip-lock becoming feverish very quickly, Jaune pushing his tongue against Ruby's, the two moaning lightly as their tongues snaked around each other, Ruby being much less dominant a kisser as compared to Jaune.

With his 8-inch length fully hardened, Jaune pinned Ruby down again, his impatience causing him to grip Ruby's bra and rip it into pieces, her DD-Cups laying free for him to see, their pink buds pointing up at him.

He moved to her panties just as quickly, pulling the black fabric down to her knees and lifting her legs up, grasping her knees tightly in his hand and spreading them apart, Ruby bracing herself as she saw him visibly aim, thrusting his whole length inside of her opening, Ruby's eyes widening despite her efforts, her chest convulsing slightly up in the air, her ability to breathe somehow disappearing with this.

Though pain split through her body, Ruby clenched her eyes shut tightly, Jaune stuffing his hands deeply into her breasts.

In seconds, Jaune was already starting to thrust in and out of the girl, Ruby clenching the bed sheets under her as she adjusted to his length being inside of her, her small cries soon becoming moans as the pain she once felt gradually turned itself into pleasure, Jaune entranced by the sight of Ruby's bouncing breasts as he continued to thrust into her, him having a tight grip on her sides, her calves hanging down on his upper back.

Him yearning for more room to move, Jaune let go of her sides, wrapping his fingers around her thighs and pulling her so that her ass hung off the edge of the bed, him standing slightly lower than what was normal for him as he was still inside of her.

With this now accomplished, Jaune gripped her knees and pushed them onto her shoulders, him thrusting wildly inside of her, the slapping of their flesh filling his ears and mixing with the rising sound of Ruby's screams, the girl's eyes shut tightly, thrusting harder into her when he leaned down on her, releasing her knees and stuffing his hands with her jiggling breasts, Ruby holding her left knee to her shoulder for him, her right hand gripping the bed sheets underneath her even more tightly, as though to support her, her free knee hanging on his shoulder as a result of this, her calf and foot bouncing in a quick succession to Jaune's thrusts as their flesh consistently collided with each other.

Minutes later, Ruby felt something else growing inside of her, her soon gripping the bed sheets with both hands again to support her, her calves, now both bouncing on his upper back, wrapping themselves around Jaune's neck involuntarily, her screams reaching a new pitch at a rather rapid pace.

Then a wave of relief and pleasure racked through her body, Ruby thrusting her chest up as she gave a final scream, Jaune feeling her walls clench tightly around her, him grunting as he kept thrusting, forgetting the thing he'd told himself to do in this type of situation, him thrusting fully inside of Ruby as her cum spurted out of her, Jaune's semen pumping into her as he too came, Ruby moaning out lightly as this happened, slowly opening her eyes and looking up at Jaune's tightly shut ones, her grip on the bed sheets loosening as she leaned up closer to his face, her heavy breathing stopping short as she kissed him lightly, Jaune kissing her back with added fervor, effectively deepening the kiss.

As they moved their faces away from each other, Jaune breathed a bit better then.

As he started to pull out of her, Jaune felt Ruby's panties, still locking her legs together in a wettened bind, press against the back of his head, and slipping his head under it, Jaune pulled them fully off, the two now completely naked in the room.

As her breathing finally seemed to return to almost normal, the gravity of what had just happened was about to dawn on Ruby, only for the girl to very suddenly feel her heartbeat become a rapid thudding in her chest again, and as she felt all her previous exhaustion flicker away with each heartbeat, Ruby started to forget about consequence, her seeking out Jaune again.

The boy seemed to feel the same way, and Ruby soon found herself pulled onto her hands and knees, Jaune's hardened member pressing against her opening and thrusting fully inside of her from behind, the force behind the movement causing their flesh to slap into each other with a loud sound again.

The duo becoming like a united mind that was controlled completely by their lust, Jaune and Ruby indulged in their sex, Jaune's thrusts bringing the girl enough pleasure to subconsciously move her hips back and forth to match of the rhythm Jaune's, the increased pleasure being mutual, the sound of their slapping flesh corresponding to this.

Jaune didn't stop thrusting into her for what seemed to be a brief time, and when he did, he seem to be trying to pull himself out, and Ruby looked back at him, her doing this with the intention to tell him to keep going, only for her to realize the real reason this had happened.

A red haired girl had her arms wrapped around Jaune from behind, her trying to pull Jaune away from Ruby.

"Jaune, you shouldn't be doing this." She said in a voice that seemed less composed than usual.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune having pulled completely out of her, Ruby stood up on her knees, surprise making it hard for her heart to choose between stopping in the midst of Pyrrha's sudden appearance or speeding up for whatever unknown reason that caused this situation to happen, "It isn't... I... we..."

Her being breathless, Ruby realized she had trouble getting the words out to explain.

But as she thought back to that moment, Ruby realized she had no excuse, no explanation to give.

Pyrrha was firm however, "You can't do this. If you do you could get into a lot of trouble."

"That's only if we don't get caught doing this." Jaune said, his own voice breathless, "If you don't tell anyone..."

"No Jaune." Pyrrha said in a would be snapping fashion.

It was then that Ruby noticed something else about Pyrrha in those seconds.

She too was very breathless, her legs seeming to shake, though not as badly as with her.

Realizing that Pyrrha was most likely no different than she was before she entered the room to begin with, Ruby acted.

She simply hugged Jaune, who was facing away from her at this point, from behind, the boy feeling Ruby's breasts pressing into his back, and looked at Pyrrha, "I asked Jaune to help me Pyrrha. You can understand that right? You probably feel the same way."

Nothing was really driving her speech other than what she could only guess was lust.

Not giving the girl in front of her a chance to reject her words, Ruby kept speaking, "Please let us, you could even join in if you want."

She honestly didn't want her to join, but Ruby was desperately stabbing in the dark so that she wouldn't be left so brutally unsatisfied.

Jaune looked at the girl before him in her face, and Pyrrha looked rather red in the face at Ruby's words, yet the younger girl looked at Jaune, "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Jaune looked away from her, yet, like a culprit of a crime who was ashamed of his actions yet reluctant to confess, he said shortly, "No, I wouldn't."

He looked back up at Pyrrha, lifting his hand up to her, "Would you like to join in Pyrrha?"

As he spoke, Jaune could find that it was harder for him to speak due to the lump that had seemed to form in his throat.

Pyrrha looked down at his hand, and after looking back up at him again, she closed her eyes, lifting her hand up and taking his hand, her giving a small but visible nod.

Jaune could feel himself hesitate for a moment, yet he got hold of her hand and pulled her into him, Ruby unwrapping her arms from his neck, Pyrrha being gently pushed onto the bed beneath her, Jaune taking the part of her dress that had a slit up the side of it and ripping it up, revealing more and more skin as he did this, the rip turning to move in a diagonal path from the middle of her stomach to her left shoulder without his own control, revealing the white bra and panties Pyrrha wore, and seeing the somewhat nervous look the red haired girl held, Jaune smiled reassuringly at her, pulling her panties down her legs and pulling them fully off, Pyrrha taking the clasp that held her dress together off and releasing her neck from its bind, Jaune taking her bra off by pulling it off over her head, Pyrrha doing nothing to stop Jaune from spreading her legs.

When this happened, and Pyrrha's position was similar to how Ruby's was when he first moved her, Jaune positioned himself and pressed the head of his length against her opening, him thrusting fully inside of her, Pyrrha having a similar reaction to Ruby to having her virginity broken, Jaune involuntarily moving himself back and forth, Pyrrha trying to indulge in the minor amount of pleasure his slow thrusts caused her.

Jaune watched her expression closely, watching for when the pain wasn't as evident on her face, then started to thrust faster, Pyrrha moaning lightly, eyes closed, Jaune starting to thrust faster at this, her moans gradually growing louder and louder, until finally he grasped her shoulders, thrusting as quickly as he possibly could, Pyrrha wrapping her legs tightly around him, Jaune having a perfect view of her F-Cups breasts as they bounced so wildly to his movements, his sweaty body not accurately reflecting his remaining stamina.

As he did this, Ruby spoke to him, "Jaune, what about me?"

Looking quickly at the girl who lay to the immediate right of Pyrrha, lying on her left side, and looking up at him, Jaune thrust fully inside of Pyrrha and stopped there, Pyrrha finding the chance to breathe and taking it, Jaune paying her no attention, grabbing Ruby's bent knee and lifting her up, her hanging upside down as Jaune held her up, using his free hand to lift her higher in the air and drop her down so that Ruby hung off of him with her waist hanging symmetrically on his shoulders, her pussy staring him in the face.

Holding her sides again, Jaune pushed his tongue inside of Ruby, him licking all around her insides as he started to thrust inside of Pyrrha again, his thrusts harsh against her flesh, Pyrrha screaming out in her pleasure, Ruby quickly joining her in her screams as Jaune ate her out hungrily, Ruby's head finding rest in Pyrrha's breast, the one that was still free bouncing around as wildly as before.

When Pyrrha was eventually brought to her climax, Jaune would thrust as quickly as possible before shooting his load inside of her, her slacking grip on his waist giving him the ability to pull out of her and attempt to reenter Ruby's pussy with his slightly less hard length, throwing her down on her back and doing this quickly, her climax quickly finding Ruby as well.

Amidst the heavy breathing and the sweat the three created, Jaune was as certain as the two girls he was with that he'd been finished with the sex, only to suddenly find his hormones to be raging again moments later, the girls who had not so long lost their virginity to the same person feeling the same way.

In this way, it was quite easy to understand why they had had sex with each other for as long as they did.

Though few people had decided to retire before 2:00 AM, the trio lost track of time quickly in the countless number of rounds they had, Jaune eventually fucking Pyrrha too hard and knocking her out in her climax, Ruby being tuckered out not too long after, she and Jaune laying in each other's arms in the somewhat peacefula afterglow of their sex, Jaune soon falling asleep with Pyrrha and Ruby both lying under the covers when this happened.

As the giant hormonal boosts finally wore off however, Ruby finally did understand the gravity of the situation she had brought herself into.

Looking at the still knocked out Pyrrha, and the still sleeping Jaune, Ruby could feel herself begin to get scared.

She wasn't pregnant now, was she...?

The unknown answer instilling a fear within her that made her act irrationally, Ruby found herself slipping out from under the covers sneakily, managing to do this without waking Jaune up, her hurriedly picking up all her clothes, both ripped and fine, and checked the clock, finding it to be 1:45.

Okay, she thought to herself, Yang and the others wouldn't be leaving the party until everyone was gone...

She looked out into the hallway, finding the coast to be clear, and she ran to the room parallel to the one she was in with her things clutched tightly to her chest, going in to thankfully find it empty, changing into her bed clothes and getting up into her bunk after putting everything away, hiding all the evidence of what had just happened a bit more hastily than was probably necessary.

Lying there under her covers, Ruby tried to steady her rapidly beating heart, her hiding her head under the covers, wishing for sleep to come over her.

Her door being closed, Ruby would never see the sight of Cardin casting a cautious eye up and down the hall before going into team JNPR's room and taking out all the hidden cameras, leaving without much of a trace that couldn't be perceived as something Jaune, Ruby and Pyrrha had caused.

When the boy had returned to his room, he breathed lightly, giving it in relief.

"Alright," Cardin said, "Even if there were a few unexpected developments... This mission has been a success. Do you think you'll be able to do the rest?" He asked his partner, Russell nodding.

"Hacking is my specialty. It shouldn't be a problem. Just leave the rest to me." He said, taking the scrolls in Cardin's hands.

Nodding, Cardin sighed, walking to his bed, "Let's see how high that Nikos girl will be by this time tomorrow."

He had said this while laying down, stacking his fingers and laying his head on top of them.

After a particularly successful revenge plot, Cardin couldn't be happier with himself.

What he didn't know however was the sheer amount of crap he was about to be pulled into.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed toward the end. The lemon itself was supposed to be a couple hundred words longer, but as I've taken up a lot of time at my tablet, it was about to die, and it currently is at roughly 5% battery as I write this.

The next chapter should be posted later on this week if I've enough time to write.


	3. Process of Revenge Part 2

Ren was never characterized as a person who would often smile, yet in the immediate aftermath of the dance, he could be found smiling slightly, his eyes finding the short frame of Nora beside him.

The short, orange haired girl walked with a light skip to her walk, looking at the boy to her left, "You seem happy Ren."

Ren shrugged.

"Is it because of Jaune and Pyrrha?" She asked this in a way that seemed to be half to him and to herself, "It seems like they were hitting it off. Don't you think so too?"

"I hope they did." Ren added to her thoughts.

"Who knows," Nora smiled at him, walking a few steps in front of him among many other students who were heading back to their dorms, walking backwards so she was facing him, hands folded behind her back as she bended down in a playful manner, "They might just be making out right now."

"Let's hope we don't interrupt anything then." Ren said.

"Should we wait a little while before we go back inside then?" She slowed down her steps, turning back to face forward, so they were walking side by side.

Ren shook his head, "I doubt they'd ever do something like that. Pyrrha seems to refined and Jaune is too shy. If there were any real chances of that happening it'd probably involve Jaune trying to do something like that only for him to mess up somehow."

"It sounds like something he'd do." Nora agreed.

When they finally reached their room, they found their group of friends standing around the entrance of team RWBY's room.

Ren and Nora only found that they were making small talk between each other, and as they came close to the two couples that stood there with Yang, Nora addressed Sun and Neptune with a small bow while spreading the bottom of her dress, "A good night to you gentlemen."

The boys playing along with her joke, they nodded, "Have a safe night missus." Sun said with a mock country accent, pretending to tip an imaginary hat.

As Ren too played along, he grasped the doorknob in the dark hallway, looking at Nora, "It seems like it's about time we saw if our thoughts were right Nora."

"The moment of truth has arrived!" Nora said, hands on her hips.

As she saw Ren make an eloquent attempt at opening the door for her, Nora began to walk into the room, not surprised at all by the sight of Pyrrha and Jaune in seperate beds...

She very quickly lost her train of thought as the smell of the room assaulted her nostrils, the smile that played at her lips quickly disappearing.

"What the heck is that smell?" Nora said in a nasally voice as she squeezed her nose in an attempt to block out the smell of the dark room.

"Nora what's..." Ren, now curious by the girl's outburst, leaned in to peer into the room, then adopted a look similar to his companion, holding his nose closed.

Him more startled than curious now, the boy leaned into the room and flicked the light on, taking in the sight now illuminated for him.

He took in the messy part of the room.

Took in the scattered and ripped pieces of what seemed to be dresses and underwear.

Took in the stains that revealed the number of fluids that were dropped on the blanket and sheets.

Took in the sight of Pyrrha, always wearing her crown like jewel around her forehead, snuggled up to Jaune, his arm wrapped protectively around her, both of them completely asleep.

Took in the smells that were inside of the room, his nose being unclosed as he felt himself stare at the colossal pieces of damning evidence that revealed what had happened in the room.

Then he shut off the light, then shut the door very, VERY slowly.

"What's wrong?" Blake tried to peer into the room in curiosity after seeing Ren freeze up like he did.

"It's nothing." Ren said calmly, hand on the doorknob still.

"Ren... THAT is not nothing..." Nora said, having seen the same thing as Ren behind his back.

"Nora, let's not overreact." He said in a still calm tone, looking at the girl in question, "We've obviously jinxed this into happening. We have to let nature take its course. It's the only thing left that we can do."

"We can't just ignore this Ren!" Nora said, fists to her mouth as she started to feel fear for her friends set itself in.

"It'll be fine Nora." Ren responded, his still calm tone somewhat unnerving, "Let's just leave this alone. If we give them time, they might decide to let us know that they're together now by themselves. It may overwhelm them if it they figure out we know about it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Yang asked, walking forward and standing next to Ren, "Did Pyrrha and Jaune mess something up or something?"

Ren turned to her, bringing his arm protectively over the door handle, "It's nothing. It'd really be best if you didn't know."

"Show me." Yang said, not giving Ren an option in the matter; she grabbed his arm, and with inhuman strength pulled him forcibly away from the door, her opening the door and turning on the light quickly, having braced herself for the strong stench.

Taking in the sight that the light revealed to her, Yang stared, seeing the room and putting all the clues together in her mind, before she turned the light off as well, closing the door with a snap.

As she stared at the door, her body started to tremble, and Ren was quite sure for a moment that she was crying, only to realize the sounds she made were snickers, Yang covering her mouth to muffle her laughs.

When she'd finally calmed down, Yang spoke with a trace of laughter in her voice to the rest of the group, "Well, it's official. Jaune is not a virgin."

Amid the many sounds of this shred of information startling everyone, Ren looked at Yang, "Let's try not to bring it up. They might do it on their own."

"Are you kidding?" Yang laughed again, a muffled cackle, "I cannot let everyone live this down. This... this is...!"

She laughed again.

"I'm serious Yang. We shouldn't tease them over this." Ren said, looking at the door.

"Hang on, I'm just gonna take a picture." Yang walked into her team room without listening to Ren's rejection, opening her door without a care, going to her bed and picking up her scroll, not noticing the form of Ruby as she curled up in her bed in a sad attempt at hiding herself, Yang walking back outside to the opposite door and opening it, the light switching back on and her taking different pictures.

First of the clothes on the floor.

Then the stains on the bed sheets.

Then the two people in question who she perceived had done what she'd thought.

Then she turned to the people behind her, "Everyone, come on in, we need to take a group picture of Jaune with the first girl he's ever slept with."

After some convincing on her part, Yang managed to get everyone except for Ren and Nora to take part in the picture taking process, Blake being on the left side of the bed with Sun next to her, both adorning comically wide smiles with open mouths, them giving thumbs up for comedic effect, Neptune having a similar look while being on the opposite side of the bed, only he had two peace signs up, Weiss in front of him with a simple thumb up with a smile that showed her teeth.

After Yang took the picture, Neptune noticed something about Pyrrha, and he jumped.

"Uh... guys?"

"What's wrong?" Blake asked after seeing how nervous he looked.

"Pyrrha might still be awake." He said it after a moment.

But now that he looked closer, he noticed that her eyes looked as though they were rolled into the back of her head, as though she'd been knocked out.

Weiss noticed this as well, and she quickly tugged harshly on his arm, gesturing at the others to say they needed to leave.

As though to emphasize this, Jaune moved a bit in his sleep, possibly to get more comfortable.

Everyone seeing this and freezing up, only to see that Jaune was still asleep, they all shuffled out of the room silently, the light being shut off and Yang shutting the door softly.

At this point Nora was had her fists to her eyes in frustration, Ren pinching the bridge of his nose.

Yang ignored this, and said to the group of people, "Alright, since I'm guessing that you'd like to leave those two alone, we'll need to make room for Ren and Nora. So Weiss will be sharing her bed with Ruby, and I'll be sharing with Blake. You two will get your own beds," She pointed at Nora and Ren respectively, "We wouldn't want a repeat of this happening so quickly."

Weiss predictably interjected, "Why do I have to share my bed because of what they did?" She pointed at the entrance to JNPR's room to show she meant Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Because those two have "fucked" each other over enough as it is."

No one except for her laughed at her pun.

"Alright," she regained a serious expression, "Let's get to sleep everyone."

Ruby felt a pang of fear shoot through her when she felt someone pulling up into bed with her, but despite this, she glanced back behind her, "Weiss? What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping with you tonight." She said simply.

Ruby, who was turned towards the wall, looked back at her completely, turning herself around fully in her bed to face her partner, "Why?"

"Because Ren and Nora have to sleep in here. For some reason Jaune and Pyrrha did some things to each other and Yang said we needed to leave some room for them to sleep in here."

Though the realization these words brought her made her heart stop, Ruby nodded numbly, her foot finding the remains of her destroyed bra and kicking it to the near edge of the bed so Weiss wouldn't notice, edging to the side of it to make room for Weiss, turning back to the wall and attempting to go to sleep with the girl next to her, her finding no concern within her when the bed creaked under their combined weight.

After several minutes, when everyone had gotten comfortable, Ruby finally found a freedom from her momentary fears with sleep.

* * *

When Pyrrha had started to wake up, the first thing she noticed was the fact that she lay in a very damp bed, the window in the room causing sunlight to stream into the room.

As she blinked several times to allow her eyes to adjust to being normal again, she noticed something else that confused her.

She was being held closely to someone else, their one armed embrace making her feel, as she started to realize, calm, the only thing that made her feel warm being the blanket that lay over them.

It was at this detail that Pyrrha noticed something else.

She, and the person hugging her, were both naked...

Wait...

Pyrrha reached up carefully and touched the golden accessory that wrapped itself around her forehead.

She breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Safe...

But then she realized another thing she should've questioned.

She looked up at to find Jaune's face very close to hers, and as she saw this, the memories of the night before filled her mind.

As she came to a similar realization to Ruby, Pyrrha felt herself panic as well, but she found herself unable to move, her heart rate quickening.

It seemed the boy next to her could feel it, as he opened his eyes and looked down at her, Jaune seeing the worried look in her eyes.

"Are you all right Pyrrha?"

"... Yes, I'm fine..." Pyrrha said with a hesitance to her voice.

"Are you sure?" He asked calmly, looking down at her.

"I'm alright Jaune." Pyrrha said this quietly, though a bit dishonestly.

"I'm guessing what happened a few hours ago is bothering you." Jaune could tell very easily that was the problem.

He was feeling the exact same way. Who wouldn't?

"...yes..." Pyrrha admitted.

Jaune turned over onto his side, facing Pyrrha fully, wrapping both of his arms around her, "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For pulling you into this." Jaune responded, and Pyrrha looked up at him.

"No. I'm as guilty as you are," she said, leaning her head on his arm, "We're both to blame here."

"But if I hadn't..."

"I chose to go along with it Jaune. If any consequences come to me then I have to accept them."

Jaune sighed, hugging her closer to him, "Things will work themselves out Pyrrha. You don't have to worry."

Pyrrha found little to say to this, choosing to simply lie in the comfort his embrace gave her, the girl finding herself to be asleep minutes later without realizing it.

Jaune held her in this way, letting her rest, as it was still only 6 AM and they wouldn't need to get up for another hour or so.

When a decent time finally came for them to wake up, Jaune lightly shook Pyrrha awake.

As the girl woke up yet again, she saw Jaune, and remembering everything still, she got up with a start, Jaune following her lead, fixing the room up as much as possible with her working beside him.

When they'd cleaned up as much as possible, Jaune went straight to the window and opened it up, enjoying the smell of fresh air as it filled his lungs.

Looking at Jaune from behind, Pyrrha looked before taking up all her clothes off the ground, slowly dressing herself back into her school uniform, only to notice Jaune looking at her, the girl meeting his gaze, "Are you all right Jaune?"

Caught looking at the girl, Jaune looked away in an embarrassed fashion, his voice fitting his sheepish expression, "It's nothing, just... I remember how attractive you looked before..."

Knowing that he was referring to the events that had transpired mere hours ago, Pyrrha blushed lightly.

Standing up, she walked to Jaune's side, her looking out the window, "Thanks Jaune..." she spoke with an awkward tone, then she playfully punched him in the arm, "You're rather attractive yourself..."

* * *

When Jaune had finished dressing himself up, the duo shared a silent look, only for them to hear an announcement over the intercom to report to the auditorium, and the two left the room silently, leaving the window open to air out the room.

As soon as they walked out of the room however, they were met with the sight of several faces, most of which holding a knowing expression.

Choosing to try ignoring this, Pyrrha smiled at them, "Good morning everyone."

"Hey there Pyrrha, Jaune." Yang said, her smirk not all that welcoming.

They all stood in silence like this, with everyone staring at them, only for Jaune to finally speak, "You guys wouldn't want to miss whatever we need to do in the auditorium, would you?"

Realizing their situation, everyone started moving, Jaune and Pyrrha taking the rear, only for footsteps to follow them as they went, them turning to find Ruby rushing to catch up to them, a rather large bag on her back.

When she noticed Jaune and Pyrrha however, Ruby stopped, and three sank into an awkward silence.

"Uh..." Ruby failed to find the words she wanted to say.

"Are you doing alright Ruby?" Jaune asked her.

"Kind of yeah... just a little scared..."

"Of whether you might be pregnant or not?" Jaune asked in a lower voice, as the group hadn't stopped to wait for them.

Ruby nodded shortly.

"Well..." Jaune looked down in thought, then looked back at her, "We'll talk this out after we leave the auditorium. Is that okay with you two?"

Seeking agreement in the two, Jaune found them to both nod and voice their own verbal consent to this plan.

With that, they headed straight for the auditorium.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Cardin asked Russel, the boy connecting many wires together in their room.

His parter nodded, "Yeah, everything should go smoothly from here on out."

"Alright, let's get to the auditorium. We'll probably look suspicious if we're late." Cardin said, and the four ran out of their room in order to reach the auditorium at a plausible time.

When they arrived, they could hear Ozpin giving a speech in History, and they arrived just moments before it all began.

At first there was a metallic whirring sounding behind him, a huge projector filing itself down in its massive descent, and when this process was completed, the lights that illuminated a now startled Ozpin went out, and next moment, one projector started showing footage from a video.

No one in the room could discern what type of video it was however.

Then very suddenly, at the next moment, it revealed the moving image of a blonde male having sexual intercourse with a black and red haired girl, and soon after that, a red haired girl at the same time.

Cardin silently wished he could see some of team RWBY and JNPR's faces at that moment.

Now he could let the remaining steps in his revenge plot carry themselves out.

After all, there always was a rather high cost for doing such things on film with the entire world of huntsmen and huntresses in training spectating.


	4. Joining a Cause

The video revealed to everyone a sight that startled many people.

Who would expect some couple would bring in Pyrrha Nikos of all people into a sex tape type of thing?

Amidst the many sounds of the pleasured screams that were soon emitted in the room, the form of a green haired man wearing glasses sped around the auditorium, searching desperately through the darkness the light switch controls necessary to stop the video as per Glynda Goodwitch's order.

But no matter which place he would look, the controls would not yield to his command.

When he realized this, Oobleck dashed to Glynda's side, "Glynda, I am afraid that there is nothing we can do about this situation."

Glynda being used to his speedy speech, she understood him clearly, "What do you mean there's nothing we can do?"

"There is quite literally absolutely nothing we can do. I tried to use all the existing controls for the projector. Thus far nothing seems to be in order."

Glynda scowled at the projector, then looked back at her fellow professor and huntsman, gripping her wand like weapon tightly in her hand.

"Then I'll simply make a way for us to turn this off."

Next moment, she used her semblance, taking the mug in Oobleck's hand and whipping her hand back, the white mug flying through the air and covering the circular lens that made the video play, the projecter's image abruptly ending there, Glynda waving another time at the screen, the white object rolling itself up.

As she accomplished this, Glynda sighed, only to realize that despite the footage had been rendered unwatchable visually, the audio from it was still playing loudly over the speakers.

The sounds of screaming and slapping flesh brought her to feel even greater anger.

Just when she considered smashing the speakers in however, Ozpin's voice filled the auditorium again.

"I'm afraid this will need to wait. As it stands, there are too many technical difficulties that need to be taken care of."

There was a great amount of murmuring that swept itself over the hall, the crowd of students being stunned out of their silence.

"Please leave now. For the moment, you are all dismissed. We will leave you to your own devices until things are back in order. Wait for our announcement to return to the auditorium. Thank you."

With Oobleck trying to disconnect the speakers, the students could be seen mixing and mingling with each other as they left.

One woman however could be found crouching down in the room with the projector, a small device connected to it as she studied the information it gave her.

When she got what she needed, Cinder got up onto her feet, sighing softly, looking at the device as she disconnected it, walking to the coordinates of the IP Address of all the scrolls needed to make this entire mess of a technical situation happen.

Someone who was able to successfully hack into the Beacon servers was someone of interest to her after all.

Maybe she'd be able to find an apprentice in someone here.

* * *

"Run faster Jaune!"

_"I'm trying!"_

Ruby was tightly grasping Jaune's hand as she forcibly pulled him along, "Come on Jaune, hurry up! We gotta go!"

"We've gone far enough to lose her Ruby, slow down!" Jaune retorted, and realizing they were nearly on the other side of the school, Ruby finally slowed down, breathing lightly in contrast to Jaune's gasps for air.

"Sorry Jaune. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Get hurt from what Ruby?" Jaune asked, every couple of words being stalled by another gasp of air, as though the boy was a fish out of the water trying to breathe.

"Yeah sis, from what?" Ruby jumped at the sound of Yang's voice, her turning to find the blonde walking slowly to her.

"How did you catch up to us?" She asked, eyes wide in terror.

"Weiss gave me a boost with her speed glyphs." Yang smirked, "So, you're going to take Jaune away from harm huh."

"Yang..." The younger of the siblings regarded the eldest one carefully, "Please don't hurt Jaune."

"Hurt him?" Yang walked to Jaune's side, wrapping his arm tightly around his neck, "He's about as far from harm when he's with us as he'll probably be Ruby."

Both Jaune and Ruby looked at her in surprise.

"You mean... you aren't mad?" Jaune asked hesitantly.

"Why would I be mad Jaune?" Yang smiled down at him, gripping his neck tighter under her arm, "I'm happy my little sister has finally found someone."

"R... Really?" Ruby asked, astonished by her sister's words.

She thought Yang would be livid!

Why was she so happy...?

"Course Rubes." Yang nodded, "You seem to have a trustworthy guy with you. So I'm fine if you guys date as long as you don't go too far too much."

Ruby felt herself brighten with a strongly renewed sense of hope.

Jaune wasn't going to die!

"Hey Jaune, can I ask you something?"

"Uh... yeah. What is it Yang?" Jaune said, him becoming uncomfortable now with him being severely bent over, looking up at her as best as he could.

"Do you know how to play soccer?"

"...huh?"

* * *

As Cardin lay on his bed, hands folded under his head with a bent right knee, left foot hanging off of it as his left knee bounced up and down in a stimming motion, his team sat around their room with him, basking in the air of a job well done in total silence.

There was no way that Pyrrha wasn't going to be in trouble now.

And now everyone would see Jaune as probably the luckiest guy in the world.

Not only that, but if things went over the way he expected, he was fairly certain that any suspicion that anyone had that he could've been the cause of this situation.

There was nothing at all that ruin his mood at the moment.

As he thought about this, Cardin suddenly heard the door being knocked on.

His bed being the closest one to the door, he naturally got up to get it, and when he opened the door, he was surprised to find a beautiful woman there, her wavy black hair turning gray near the ends, her eyes as gold as the sun.

"Hello," she said, a smile on her face, "Is this team CRDL's room?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Based on her uniform, Cardin guessed she'd come from Haven.

"I'm someone who has an interest in the little video you set up." Cinder responded.

"What video?" He asked, him half curious and half playing dumb.

There was only a slim chance of anyone actually figuring out what he'd done, and since he decided against telling on himself, this was his natural answer.

"The little video of Pyrrha Nikos fornicating with her team leader and that girl who skipped two grades."

"Why do you think I had something to do with that?" Cardin asked curiously.

"Because I tracked the IP Address of the scrolls used to record everything that sent a signal to the projector to this room." Cinder held up the device in her hand, "And I'm fairly certain that someone put the scrolls in there to begin with."

"And you think that person would be me?" Cardin asked slowly.

"Don't try to play dumb. After all, I've eyes on the building. That room had no cameras before last night. So something must have happened." Cinder had said this due to having Mercury and Emerald search the room for anything that could reveal anything that could lead to them finding a potential weakness for Pyrrha.

When she'd questioned them in the auditorium if they'd found cameras in there, both agreed unanimously that there had been none.

She originally was under the impression that the three people in the video had recorded it themselves, yet after some data mining, Cinder found that she'd guessed right when she thought that doing something like this was completely out of character for them.

And so she investigated who had hacked into the school projector, and her search had led her here.

"Do not worry Cardin. I don't intend to cause you any trouble."

"Then why are you here?" Cardin eyed her curiously.

"I wish to merely employ you." Cinder gave him a friendly smile, "What you've done may be something that makes a solution for a goal I had in mind."

"And that goal would be?"

"May I step inside?" She asked, and Cardin moved aside for her, her walking past him.

"I merely want to put some huntresses out of the picture for a short while." Cinder said, sitting with the manner of a business woman, legs clasped together, looking at Cardin still.

"How do you think we're supposed to do that?" Cardin closed the door, facing Cinder with crossed arms.

"We simply use what you used to make Pyrrha and the others act as they did. It'll be quite easy if we use it again."

"You want to do the same thing to another couple of people?"

"No," Cinder waved her disagreement to his words, "We can't allow for others to get involved. That will only cause for unwanted attention."

She lifted her leg so that her left knee was stacked on top of her right knee, pressing her elbow onto her left knee and resting her jaw on her palm.

"We need to systematically make it so that Jaune Arc will be there when the time is right. But we'll need to use the same thing you used to make those three do what they did."

Cardin, now thoroughly convinced he'd been caught, relented, looking at Sky, "Hey Sky, bring the rest of that mixture out."

The blue haired male nodded, and he walked into the team's closet, taking out a large container when he returned to everyone else.

"Quite a large hull you have. Did you already plan to do this again?" Cinder glanced at Cardin.

He shook his head.

That type of aphrodisiac plant was well known for its potency, yet was quite expensive to purchase in the first place.

The plants always came in loads of that size, and though it'd be a pain to get rid of, Cardin didn't regret his decision to get it.

Even if he wanted to get back at her, Cardin didn't want Pyrrha to end up pregnant because of him.

The plant he'd used was the only one capable of dulling a woman's menstrual process after all, as far as he knew.

"Regardless," Cinder eyed the container, it cylindrical in shape, being half as tall as a door and half as wide as a doorway, "This should be more than enough. It works so long as it's taken into the body somehow, is that correct?"

"Yeah." Cardin shrugged.

"Then let's see what we can do with this."

She pulled out her scroll, "Have you got an eye on Arc?" She said into it after calling someone.

Cardin raised an eyebrow.

She was already preparing for this...

"Yes, he's near the field." A girl's voice responded, her seeming to be out of breath, Emerald having ran around campus a large deal.

"What is he doing?"

"He looks like he's about to play soccer..."

* * *

Emerald stared down at the field, watching as one girl with wavy blonde hair did several things that seemed to look painful yet still did as a warm up.

A few moments later, Yang was talking to the four people she was with, "Alright. We'll split into teams of two. Whoever gets two balls into the goal will be the winner. Ruby, you're forward, Jaune, you're Ruby's goalee, Pyrrha," Yang looked at the female, "You're MY goalee. I'll be forward. I'll kick it to you Ruby."

The three people nodded, going to their respective positions.

Yang being in the middle of the outdoor field, she readied herself, then focused on the ball, narrowing her eyes, before sprinting at the ball, her stamping her foot when she was just within kicking distance for maximum power, then thrust her leg forward, her foot kicking the ball so hard that it went whizzing past Ruby, who was a couple of feet out of the ball's path of destruction.

Jaune's eyes widened as he saw it heading straight for him, yet he readied himself, crouching down and spreading his legs, pulling his head back and with all his strength pushed his head forward to collide with the ball.

The collision made him stumble back, though he'd hit the ball far away, him momentarily losing his balance, looking back up at the field, Ruby having taken the ball and kicking it towards Pyrrha's goal.

But Jaune was looking at something else.

Yang was sprinting at him, her steps a bounding of a wolf, her eyes glowing a dangerous red, fists tightly clenched.

Him too late to recover, Jaune could not stand up straight to try to run away in time, Yang stamping her foot again for maximum power, pouring all her strength into this, and she gave him a sickening knee between his legs, Jaune being launched up a short elevation into the air before crumpling onto the ground, his body well inside of the goal post.

"I win." Yang said with crossed arms and a glare at Jaune, eyes still very red.

"How did you win?" Jaune asked in a very pained voice, grabbing his balls as they were in pain.

"I got two balls into the goal post." Yang said, "Did you REALLY think I'd let it go that easily?"

Before Jaune could answer, the speaker near the bleachers spoke loudly, "Jaune Arc, please report to Professor Goodwitch's office, Jaune Arc, please report to Professor Goodwitch's office."

Jaune gave a weak sound, him trying to get up, but only being able to do this slowly.

"If my sister gets pregnant because of you I'll personally make sure that you wake up a woman the next time you go to sleep." Yang said with a rough voice, walking away from him, Jaune giving a wheezing sound in response.

Watching all of this happen, Emerald had a look of pain on her face, as though she could've felt the kick Yang had sent to Jaune's groin.

"He's headed to Goodwitch's office." Emerald said to Cinder.

"Follow him. I'll meet with Mercury and we'll manipulate the air ducts from in there."

"Got it." Emerald replied, and as the scroll shut itself to signal the call's end, Cinder stood up.

"You wouldn't happen to have any other bags or containers here would you?"

Sky nodded, then brought out a large bag from inside of the closet.

It was very large, and Cinder was quite certain that it'd be big enough for what she wanted to do.

However, behind her, Cardin yelled, "Sky, I thought I told you to get rid of that bag!"

As Cinder looked at the logo, she understood his distress.

On it was the name of the company that had sold them the aphrodisiacs, this being obvious as she could make out the words "aphrodisiacs co." on there above weird lettering.

"You wouldn't happen to also a bookbag would you?" Cinder said, already knowing the answer from the bag that sat in the corner.

They gave it to her, and after emptying its contents on the bed, Cinder pulled a rubber glove out of her pocket and pulled it onto her hand, to avoid the possibility of it getting into her body through her fingernails (she honestly didn't think that would happen, but better safe than sorry), then cupped several handfuls of the dust enfused aphrodisiac, the substance now ground into contrition, repeatedly dropping everything into her bag until it was full.

When her labor ended a half a minute later, Cinder tied the bag up lightly, then put it inside of the bookbag.

"We'll discuss what to do later." Cinder said to the four boys in the room, her not waiting for their response as she walked out of there.

Her steps were very quick, her glass heels sturdy as she made it to the roof of the building, her simply jumping over to the next building over until she finally reached the building Mercury was in.

"Emerald said that they're moving to the interrogation room right now." Mercury said upon meeting her.

"Let's get moving." Cinder said, and they walked to a metal rotor after Mercury pulled up blueprints of the building they were in, heading to the right cubic shaped machine for what people had dubbed the "interrogation room" (which, despite it not having that as its official name, was what people called it for how much it resembled an actual questioning chamber in a police station).

When they reached it, Cinder crouched down, opening up the bookbag and the plastic bag inside of it, and dumping the bag's contents unto the air conditioning machine, the crushed substance slowly getting sucked up inside of it.

* * *

As Emerald watched Jaune, now mostly recovered from Yang's kick, enter the interrogation room with Glynda closing the door behind her, she contacted Mercury again, "They're inside of the room now."

"Alright. Things are finished on our side."

"Okay." She looked around to make sure the coast was clear again in what should've been a large number.

It still was.

Everyone was still outside or in their dorms waiting for the announcement to return to the auditorium.

Knowing this, Emerald slipped out of her jacket, revealing her white dress shirt, and she stuffed the small opening in the room with it, effectively cutting off any chances of the mixture slipping out from inside of the room the two of them were in.

Wiping the sweat that had formed on her forehead against her long sleeve, Emerald considered staying there, as the jacket could trace back to her, since she would go around campus without her fake uniform.

Considering this fact, Emerald stayed next to the door, listening closely for any sounds of the two people inside of coming out.

* * *

Inside of the interrogation room, Jaune sat silently, his professor explaining the situation to him.

"As things stand Mr. Arc," Glynda said with her typical serious face, "Professor Ozpin is willing to let this slide just once. Should it happen again, we will be forced to expel you."

"I understand Professor Goodwitch." Jaune responded, his hammering heart finally having a reason to calm down, breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

"However, since we cannot simply let this slide, I've decided to suspend your, Ms. Rose, and Ms. Nikos' ability to participate in the Vytal festival events."

Jaune looked up at this, "Does that include the tournament Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Arc, it does."

"But Professor - !"

"No "buts," Mr. Arc." Glynda snapped him into silence, "You're fortunate enough to have this third chance to begin with."

"What?" Jaune looked in confusion, "What do you mean "third"?"

"Did you already forget the massive damage you and Ms. Rose' teams caused in the mess hall?" Glynda said this with a glower in his direction.

Jaune wanted to say something, but having no retort for this, he faltered, "No, I haven't Professor."

"It'd be best if you never did forget Mr. Arc."

"Is there anything at all I can do to make up for the things we've done?" Jaune knew the hope was vain, but he knew how much Pyrrha and Ruby had looked forward to the tournament.

He couldn't just let their hopes fall flat on their face for something like this...

"As it stands, you can't hope to do anything to change my mind." Glynda said, crossing her arms.

"Are you absolutely sure Professor?" Jaune asked, voice desperate.

Was it fear that had caused his heart to start beating so quickly?

"I'm sure Mr. Arc." Glynda said, only for her to cough.

"Are you alright?" Jaune asked her, and she nodded.

"I'm quite fine. But still, my point still..."

Jaune could feel himself moving, him half not registering his own actions, him right next to Glynda moments later.

"Professor please..." Jaune pleaded, hands on the table in front of him as he leaned closer to Glynda.

"No Mr. Arc, you can't change my..." A wave of nausea hit her head then.

Very suddenly, Glynda could feel her senses shut down, her somehow finding herself pinning Jaune down on the ground, her breathing heavy.

Why was she on top of Jaune?

As she questioned this, Glynda subconsciously started to move, her body leaning down and coming close to his armor plates, her hands fumbling with themselves to unclasp them, her finding a hook and unstrapping it, doing the same to the opposite side of his armor, gripping the plates tightly with her fingers before throwing it away, Glynda ignoring the sound of the metal slamming against the wall, Jaune's hands equally seeking her body out, Jaune's thumb sticking itself into the small holes her dress shirt offered, gripping her shirt and forcing his thumbs apart, several of the buttons that held the shirt together popping off as a result of this, her large bust held by her bra, Jaune feeling her slipping quickly out of her shirt, her cape slipping off at the same time.

It quickly became an insistent back and forth for them to forcibly take off each other's clothes, it being impossible to tell who wanted to see more of the other.

When Glynda had finally been stripped of her underwear, the two were completely naked, Glynda pushed Jaune onto his back, using his chest to balance herself with her left hand, Glynda crouched down on her toes, her free hand reaching behind herself and grasping his length, aiming the head of his cock to push against her opening, Jaune thrusting his hips up, him unable to withhold a pleasured groan at the feeling her walls gave him.

Glynda withheld her own moans, using both of her hands to balance herself out, Jaune feeling her moving her hips, the woman bouncing herself on him, moaning lightly, only for her to grow tired of her toes carrying half her weight, sliding them back and sitting with her knees nearly reaching to where his elbows were, Glynda holding onto his shoulders as she started to grind her hips against his, her groaning at the increased pleasure, Jaune taking hold of her hips, allowing for Glynda to start to fully ride him, Jaune fighting against the temptation to grab hold of her bouncing breasts, forcing himself to grip onto her more tightly, Glynda pulling roughly on his shoulders to pull him up, Glynda doing this with completely shut eyes, her soon grabbing ahold of his neck, and then his head, pulling him closer to her body with each transition, her riding becoming wilder by the minute.

When she had grasped his head and pulled him in, Jaune found himself staring straight down at her bouncing F-Cups, him soon left unable to fight temptation anymore, him releasing one of her hips and cupping her breast, bringing it up to his mouth sucking hard on her nipple, biting and licking at it until it grew hard, releasing her breast and doing the same to the same to the other, Glynda's cries and moans growing in intensity, her hugging his face into her breasts, Jaune embracing her as she continued to ride him, Jaune forcing himself to hold his spunk in until her walls closed in on him, Glynda still riding him despite her having reached her climax, them massaging his cum out of him.

Glynda gave a sigh that reflected satisfaction at the feeling of his hot fluids pumping into her, their bodies crumpling to the ground as a sweaty heap, Jaune using Glynda's breast as a pillow, the sweat making their bodies glisten in the light of the room.

However, much to their surprise, their hearts started hammering in their chest again at a rate that could seem very scary, and in the new burst of lust, Jaune picked Glynda up as he hugged her, putting her on the table with her waist touching the edge of it, the side of Glynda's face on, breasts being squished against the metal table.

As Jaune got behind her, he grasped his length and pushed it against her opening, him thrusting fully inside of her.

But even as he started thrusting, Jaune came to a realization at that moment.

He abruptly stopped thrusting, pushing himself fully inside.

"Move Arc..." Glynda said breathlessly.

"Only on one condition." Jaune said, "You need to lift the suspension on Ruby and Pyrrha. Let me handle it for them."

"I can't do that..."

"I won't move until you promise to do it."

Glynda gave a low groan, and Jaune could feel her trying to move her hips back and forth.

Realizing this, Jaune wrapped his hands around each of Glynda's sweaty elbows, pulling her up and off the table, immobilizing her, leaning into her ear, "If you lift their suspension, I'll do whatever you want."

Glynda was torn between her duties and her impulses at that moment, yet for all her work, the impulse was still much more powerful.

She relented, "Alright, I promise to lift their suspension..."

Jaune steered her around while still holding her elbows, her now leaning down, him thrusting into Glynda while roughly yanking her elbows back afterwards, him pulling back whenever he would thrust forward while simultaneously pulling her back, their flesh meeting halfway, her breasts swinging in the air, Jaune repeatedly doing this at a rapid speed, a mixture of the pleasure it brought and the sight of her firm ass jiggling to his movements making him lack the willpower to stop.

As Jaune thrust into Glynda, their flesh once again clapping from just how hard he did this, Jaune found a large satisfaction in hearing her lose that business like tone of hers, replaced by a loud, higher pitched scream that Jaune would've recognized as anyone other than her had he not been the cause of her screams.

Relishing in hearing that pleasured scream, Jaune started thrusting harder, this adding a third reason why he never wanted to stop this.

* * *

Emerald sat outside of the room for several hours, her on the floor while bringing her knees up, wrapping her arms around them as she tried to patiently wait for it to end.

At a certain point, Ozpin had made an announcement for students to go to the auditorium again, and thus, she had no worries about anyone walking to her and questioning why she had no jacket on.

In the time it took to wait for Goodwitch and Arc to finish up, Emerald took the time to take in all the details about the hall she was in (ranging from the creamy colored walls to the hand whittled wood of the staircase a few feet away from where she sat).

She sighed heavily, listening in on the screams and clapping that could heard from outside of the interrogation room.

After what felt like an eternity, the screaming abruptly stopped, Emerald faintly hearing their mixed breathing if she listened carefully.

Not knowing if this was another of their brief "breaks," Emerald remained sitting, waiting for a couple moments before finally deciding to take up her coat.

After getting up and walking to the door, the girl kneeled down, taking a light hold of her jacket before pulling it out from the crack in the door carefully, pulling it up and walking to the stairwell, throwing the jacket up in the air while holding it before swinging it harshly down on the off chance that whatever was used had gotten on there, repeating this action a second time for good measure.

Then she swung it around her back, smoothly putting the jacket back on before zipping it up, Emerald breathing a sigh of relief.

Finally, she could just leave...


	5. Helping a Cause

Waking up with sweat making her body glisten in the light of the room, her throat somewhat dry, Glynda felt the wetness between her legs and noticed that first.

Then, she realized, she was laying right next to the equally sweaty Jaune Arc, her right side feeling so cold because her naked body lay on the cold, hard floor.

As she slowly sat up, Glynda looked around herself, getting on all fours as she crawled on the ground, searching the ground for her glasses.

Curse her near-sighted self...

After a couple of minutes, Glynda found them on a bundle of what she saw were her clothes near the wall.

Her sitting on her feet the next moment, Glynda pulled her glasses on, looking around the room again with a renewed sense of sight.

Looking behind her, she could see a small trail of white liquid marking where she had come from, Glynda touching behind herself, over her opening, rubbing a bit of the wet stuff off of it and looking at the semen that made a string between her fingers.

Just how much had that boy cum inside of her?

She put a right hand underneath her left breast, trying to breathe slowly in order to calm her rapid heartbeat down.

Now that she was nearly level headed again, Glynda looked at the window that gave a view out to what was happening outside.

It was nighttime at that point, and she felt her own worry grow.

Then she quickly moved her feet, her on her right knee and left foot, pushing down harshly against the floor with the latter and standing herself up, Glynda finding herself to be somewhat dizzy.

It was probably from her standing up to fast, she noted, before she hurriedly started to pick up her scattered clothes off of the ground.

When she realized what some of the clothes had been reduced to however, Glynda scowled.

Her shift had been torn apart, her bra forcibly broken into two pieces, the buttons to her skirt were gone in numerous places, and she couldn't see her weapon anywhere.

Great, she scowled deeper, how was she going to leave here when half her clothes were in shreds and she didn't have her weapon to help her fix all of it?

Glynda looked around the floor for the band that held her hair up in its usual bun, her not finding it near her clothes.

Now that she thought of it, Glynda probably would've had trouble getting her things back to normal even with her weapon, what with the countless ways Jaune had pulled her hair.

With how much her head hurt, she didn't imagine that she would be able to concentrate as well as she wished.

Sighing she looked at her hand.

She might as well try to fix them...

But the more she thought about it, Glynda found herself wondering if she'd left her weapon inside of her office.

She might be able to go to check if she had a top of some type that wasn't broken up.

Maybe Jaune's hoodie would work for her if she was able to find it...

Just when she was about to attempt to do this, Glynda looked back at the sound of Jaune waking up.

As he too stirred, Glynda walked to him, bringing her forearm over her breasts and pressing it against them, taking her handful of clothes and setting them on the table, using her now free hand to cover the sight of her vagina from him, Glynda crouching down, her expression becoming that serious look she was well known for.

"Jaune Arc." She said, taking his attention, "I'll need to use your hoodie for a moment."

* * *

As Emerald walked through the campus, she looked up at the sound of hovercrafts carrying some people through the sky, probably for their first missions.

Sighing, the girl let her feet carry her to the room that she shared with Mercury and Cinder, only to reach there and find that the room was empty.

Wondering where they could've gone, Emerald looked down in thought, then realized where they might've went.

Pulling out her scroll and looking through several pieces of data on different teams, Emerald found the room number and building for team CRDL, the girl walking briskly through the halls to find it, her soon leaving the building she was currently in for another.

When she finally reached the room, Emerald double checked to make sure she was at the right place, then knocked on the door.

The person to open the door made her completely certain that she was at the right place.

Cardin stared at the girl in front of him, "Yes?"

She seemed to analyze his face, and she spoke, red eyes hopeful that she had guessed right, "You're Cardin Winchester, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you're the same "Emerald" that Cinder and Mercury were talking about?" Cardin responded, taking her face in.

The girl was pretty, to say the least.

With her pea green colored hair and red eyes, she seemed as oddly colored as a sickness inducing firefly, yet despite this, her dark skin matched well with the conservative black uniform she wore.

Emerald nodded at his words, "Yes, that'd be me."

"Come in." Cardin moved aside, holding the door for her, Emerald thanking him as she walked past him.

Emerald had guessed right; both Mercury and Cinder had come here.

While Mercury was talking to a guy with a bright tan to his clothes, probably about fighting, based on how interested in the conversation he seemed to be, Cinder, observant as always, looked up at her with a welcoming smile.

"Hello Emerald."

"Hi Cinder."

"I take it you stayed behind to assess if everything worked out as planned?"

"Yes." Emerald rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably, "I didn't think they'd be going at it for that long though."

"How long did the mixture affect them?"

"I'd say from a couple minutes after you and Mercury messed with the air ducts to about a half hour or so ago."

Cinder raised an eyebrow at this, "That's quite a long time."

Emerald shrugged her shoulders.

Cinder adopted her typical thinking position, smiling to herself, "That's one of Beacon's strongest huntresses down. Who should we target next I wonder." Cinder tilted her head in thought.

"What exactly are you looking for in the targets you make?" Cardin asked her from behind Emerald.

"Maybe an acquaintance with a large deal of strength." Cinder spoke pensively, "Since the last person we manipulated was a teacher, both of these requirements were met. However, I don't have an extensive knowledge of Arc's acquaintances. May any of you four provide any input on potential candidates?" She asked, gesturing the members of team CRDL, "Hopefully someone who hasn't already been manipulated."

"There's one other girl on his team that seems to have a large deal of strength." Russel said, Sky, who sat next to him, nodding his agreement.

"Nora Valkyrie." Emerald recited by memory.

"We don't know what her semblance is," Mercury said, hands now folded behind his head as he relaxed, "So we can't be sure about trying to use that stuff with her. It might be best to try and make sure there's no one else who could become a bigger threat in a fight first."

Cardin was silent as they discussed this amongst themselves.

Then he spoke up, "There may be someone else who could pose a bigger threat."

All eyes turned to him then.

"Who would that be?" Cinder asked him.

"I think it might be best to try targeting Yang Xiao Long first."

"You mean Ruby's sister?" Dove questioned him from beside Mercury.

Cinder looked at Dove in questioning now, "I was led to believe her surname wasn't Xiao Long but Rose, am I correct? Or are you referring to someone else?"

"No," Cardin said, "Ruby is Yang's older sister, but I think they have different fathers or something. I really don't know why they have different surnames." He shrugged, "Regardless, I think she would be a better target than Valkyrie."

"Do you know what her semblance is?" Cinder questioned.

Cardin shook his head, "But semblances are supposed to run in the family I think. From what I've seen and heard, Yang is insanely strong. Ruby's semblance is speed, and the quicker someone hits you, if the hit is heavy enough, then that will affect how strong the impact is. If she were to combine her strength with her speed, Yang would most likely be unstoppable if she fought the right way."

Cardin honestly wasn't sure where he was coming up with this. He was simply pulling words out of his ass.

And though he'd known that he'd already reached the point of no return, Cardin could still remember that Jaune had specifically told him to not mess with his friends.

He was fairly certain that Yang, though not as close to Jaune as Nora, would still be considered her friend after everything cooled itself down.

But since he wanted to "mess" with his friends as little as possible, Cardin decided to simply go from the bottom of the friendship line where Jaune was least likely to get hurt (or more hurt than he already was).

Weiss was a definite no, as her family had Atlesian army ties, and since Jaune wasn't quite the best fighter in the world, when he had barely managed to defeat one Ursa on his own, Cardin was very certain that he couldn't handle any trained, well armed force (he wasn't a complete stranger to a newspaper after all; Cardin had heard all about all the horrid things Schnee's father had done).

Ruby was out of the picture since she had already been inadvertently "targeted".

Blake was out since Cardin was certain that trying to target her to avoid Jaune being put through pain was about as productive a method as trying to eat candy to kill cancer.

It would be completely counterproductive.

Yang was the best possible candidate, as making future targets would actually end with her most likely feeling like a hypocrite if she were to hurt Jaune over something like that.

"I believe one source of mine said she had an incredible amount of strength." Cinder added to his point thoughtfully.

"She could be one of the people who get stronger by absorbing kinetic energy!" Emerald realized.

"What do you mean?" Cardin asked her.

"Yang was trying to do these really painful kinds of exercises before she played soccer with Arc," Emerald tried to rack her brain for the memory, "And then she... oh..."

The brown skinned girl put a hand over her mouth, eyes reflecting a type of sympathy.

Yang had used her semblance to make herself stronger, and then she'd kicked Jaune in the...

"She used it to help her play a game of soccer a while back..." Emerald admittedly spoke slowly when she said that.

"We'll need to discern Arc's location first, then try to lead him to Xiao Long." Cinder said.

"I'm pretty sure he and Goodwitch are probably still asleep."

"Would you mind checking for me?"

Emerald actually wanted to say no, but stopped herself.

Don't think, obey, she told herself, don't think, obey...

"No, ma'am, I wouldn't." Emerald said, turning herself and walking out of the door.

* * *

Glynda could be found walking out of the interrogation room minutes later.

Once she'd gotten through calming the boy down as he realized the kind of mess he was in, Jaune had gladly given her his jacket.

As she walked to her office, Glynda felt like she was naked in a way.

Under Jaune's hoodie/jacket, as wore nothing underneath, and the same went for her underwear, as Jaune had, for some reason even he didn't know, taken it and ripped it off of her as she wore it, it having been snapped into uselessness as its basic purpose was gone.

Even as Glynda walked, she felt herself cover her breasts by crossing her arms despite her still wearing the hoodie, her legs clasped together tightly as she walked, her legs scraping into each other roughly but her not caring.

As she walked past the staircase that was a shorter distance from her than her office, Glynda froze up as she heard someone coming up the stairs. Then she frantically took off her glasses, closing them and putting them in the pocket the hoodie provided.

People had always said she'd looked like a different person with her hair down and her glasses off.

Even with her far sight gone, Glynda could still see far enough ahead of her to know what was happening in front of her.

And who knows, she thought to herself, maybe with this get up I'll look like a student or something...

As Emerald breathlessly came up the stairs, her having run up there to catch Jaune and Glynda if they were leaving, she spotted one person walking through the hall.

It was a blonde woman, with pale green eyes who wore earrings that were the same color as her eyes.

She didn't have what you'd call formal clothing on; just a hoodie with a skirt and high heels.

If anyone saw her attire, Emerald would've agreed with the assumption that this woman was likely a third or fourth year student from Vacuo.

Seeing the troubled look on her face, Emerald walked to her, the younger of the two not noticing the blonde tensing herself up as she neared.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She had a soft, shy voice, looking at Emerald curiously.

Hoping to try and get some information out of her, Emerald asked her something else, "You wouldn't happen to have seen two people leaving that room near the end of the hall, would you?"

"It depends. Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Glynda Goodwitch. His friends told me to look for a student who was with her. Did they come out of there?"

"Ah, yes," she nodded with a smile, "They left a few minutes ago. Try telling your friends not to worry about him. He'll come back to them soon."

Emerald faked a smile of relief, "Thank you very much. Were you looking for Goodwitch too?"

"I... I was..." Emerald noticed that she seemed nervous, as though conversation wasn't her strong suit.

Poor girl, she was so timid it was both cute and sad at the same time...

"I was trying to get something out of her office, but she told me to look inside of there for it. She said she was too busy to give it back to me personally."

"Oh? What did you leave in there?"

"... my glasses..."

"Oh... you'll probably be needing those won't you?" Emerald said with a laugh.

She nodded and laughed dryly as well.

"Are you nearsighted or farsighted?"

"I'm nearsighted..."

Emerald slinked her left arm sleekly around her right arm, locking their elbows together in a fashion similar to how a groom would lead a bridesmaid down an aisle during a wedding, "Let me walk you down to her office then."

She seemed extremely surprised by this, "You don't have to..."

"It's alright. Just see it as an act of kindness to repay you for telling me about where Arc and Goodwitch are."

"But I..."

"Just shut up and let me help you. It won't hurt to have a guide if you're nearsighted and still have half a hallway to go through, right?"

"I... I suppose not..." She seemed to relent.

Glynda could feel herself get a bit angry at the girl who had linked her arm with her for telling her to shut up, yet before she let her emotions carry her actions, she realized it'd be wise to simply put up this facade for the moment.

Though she'd lied about her glasses, Glynda still needed to go to her office, and since this girl had offered, she'd been forced to accept it.

And so they walked, Glynda enjoying the freedom of not being seen as a teacher in those moments.

However, in those moments, the girl next to her asked her something else, "My name is Emerald Sustrai. What's your name?"

Glynda found herself about to say her name, her actual name, but stopped herself before it was too late.

The girl, Emerald, had seen this however, "Come on, don't be shy."

"My name is," she spoke, thinking fast, "Glenda Sur."

"Glenda Sur?" She asked for confirmation.

"Yes..."

As Emerald stared at her, Glynda felt herself start to get scared.

Was she going to figure out who she was?

But to her surprise, Emerald laughed lightly, "When you say your full name it makes it sound like you're a guy..."

As Glynda thought about this, she found herself laughing as well.

The name she just made for herself sounded very similar to the words "Glenda Sir".

When they finally reached her office, Glynda looked at Emerald, "Thank you very much."

She made a show of feeling around the wall behind the entrance of the office and flicking the light switch on, before turning back to Emerald, "Thank you very much Emerald. I can do the rest myself."

Emerald smiled at her, "Alright, see you around Glenda."

Waving her off, Emerald walked away, walking down the steps with her left side faced slightly in the direction she hoped to go, Emerald making rapid steps down the stairs, doing something likened to a downwards jog on the steps.

When Glynda was sure she was long gone, she pulled her glasses out and put them back on.

She didn't realize how much a simple change in her appearance and tone had affected someone's view of her.

Sighing to herself, Glynda walked into her office, going to her desk and finding her weapon lying on top of many files.

Picking it up, Glynda smiled to herself.

Now she could fix their clothes...

She walked quickly back to the room Jaune was inside of, finding him inside with his pants on.

Looking in on him through the open door, Glynda stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Now listen Mr. Arc," Glynda spoke, voice very serious, "After we leave this room, you will forget anything that happened in here happened."

"But..." Jaune started, Glynda not stopping him this time, "You promised to lift the suspension if we... if we..."

Him no longer under the aphrodisiac's effects, Jaune had regained his old hesitancy.

"Yes," Glynda said with a note of shame in her voice, "But I can't keep that promise."

"I'll do anything Professor, anything for you to lift the suspensions."

She looked at him, his eyes reflecting his earnesty, then let her eyes trail down to his torso, before she closed her eyes, her sighing heavily.

"I'll lift the suspensions from Ms. Nikos and Ms. Rose only on one condition." She said.

"What would that - ah!" Jaune turned around quickly when Glynda grasped the bottom of his hoodie, pulling it smoothly off over her head, her breasts in full view now.

When she'd taken the hoodie off, she fixed her glasses as they were pushed slightly askew from her pulling the hoodie off.

Then as she noticed the way Jaune was facing away from her, she threw the hoodie right at his head, "Don't act like you haven't seen a pair of breasts before."

"S-Sorry." Jaune pulled his hoodie over his head, looking hesitantly back at her, only to turn away again, Glynda slipping out of her skirt, revealing her womanhood now.

She ignored him this time, taking her weapon and waving it, her clothes fixing themselves good as new.

Though she considered not putting her panties back on from how wet they'd become, but decided against it, slipping them back on and shuddering lightly at how cold they were.

"Since you're so insistent on not forgetting my promise, then my one condition is that you become my lover." Glynda said, putting on her bra again.

"Huh?"

"We'll simply repeat today's events on a daily basis until the end of next semester." Glynda elaborated, her feeling blood rushing to her face as she spoke, "You will come to my room every morning from tomorrow onwards unless something prevents you from being able to. Do it before any of the other teachers wake up."

"But... won't you get pregnant if that happens?"

"You needn't worry about that," she had slipped her shirt back on at that point, it looking similar to a blouse, and she was bending down as she pulled her repaired skirt back on, buttoning it back up, "I've tried for children in the past. But as a doctor said, I'm infertile. You wouldn't be able to get me pregnant if you tried."

Jaune regarded this fact with a twisted feeling of relief and anxiety for what was to come.

"Are you sure you want me to be - ?"

"Do we have a deal?" Glynda cut him off as she looked at him.

He deflated, "...Yes ma'am."

"Good. You however cannot tell anyone about this." Glynda turned to him, bent down still as she put her boots onto her feet, "You'll report to me at 3:30 every morning and leave when I've dismissed you. Tell your teammates that you're serving for detention hours in payback for what you've done."

Jaune looked tired at this arrangement even before he did it, but he nodded his assent.

"Alright. I think it's about time for you to head back to your dorm now." Glynda said, giving up on finding her hairband and just using a lock of her hair to put it up in its usual bun instead by tying it around.

"Okay." Jaune said, him picking up his armor plates and weapon before strapping them back on.

"I'll send you information on where to find my room tonight."

"Understood," Jaune opened the door for Glynda, holding it open for her before closing it behind himself.

"Won't someone question why there's a bunch of things on the floor?" Jaune questioned minutes later.

"No one can enter that room without my permission." Glynda said, walking beside him, "I'll be able to clean up before anyone else enters."

"Alright." Jaune sighed to himself, him stopping at the stair case, "I guess I'll see you later."

"You will." Glynda said, watching him go down the steps.

"And just for the record," Jaune looked back up at her, "You look prettier without the bun in your head."

"I'll try to take that as a compliment." Glynda said, walking towards her office.

"That's how it was meant to be taken." She heard him call back to her, and the woman smiled at these words.

Then she remembered Emerald.

Based on her uniform, she was from Haven...

Glynda would probably have to commend her actions, no matter how small they were.

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering where Glynda's fake last name came from, it's the Spanish word for "south." I made that her name as a reference to the fact that she's based off of the Good Witch of the South from Wizard of Oz.


	6. Sixth Chapter

Laying silently in the bed, a girl opened her eyes, her signature black hat lying on the counter next to her.

With her laying peacefully next to the boy next to her, who was snuggled up comfortably next to her, Coco couldn't feel more at peace.

Body pressed in a tight embrace by the boy, who she had her back to, she rested ceaselessly, most of her usual attire nowhere to be seen, her wearing a black tank top and comfortably loose shorts.

The boy who hugged her was a year younger than she was, sure, but she was quite fine with that, as his maturity had made up for this greatly.

The boy being a faunus, the wings that lay furrowed on his back were a natural part of him.

His arms wrapped around her stomach, Coco felt safe in his arms, despite nothing ever really being able to instill fear into her.

But when she lay here like this, feeling this way, she had always woken up with a smile playing on her face.

She rarely felt this way, this safe, with others, even her teammates.

But then, as her boyfriend, wouldn't having that feeling be normal?

Her having woken up in the middle of the night, this being engraved into her from the many times she and her teammates would take turns to sleep or eat during the mission to kill off the Grimm, Coco found herself to think of these things when she had woken up again by herself.

Finding her boyfriend's, Azure's, arms still wrapped around her in their usual position, Coco sighed, before leaning herself back into his arms, trying to fall back to sleep when she'd realized that instead of the shaking of her shoulder by one of her teammates or the rumbling of an explosion waking her up, it was simply Azure trying to shift in his sleep to get more comfortable.

"I'll probably need to catch up on my beauty sleep, huh Azure?" She whispered playfully to herself, eyes closed, her not expecting an answer and her not getting one.

Relaxing her tensed muscles, Coco fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

Jaune woke up with a start, him slipping out of bed silently so as not to wake anyone up (or just Pyrrha rather, since Ren and Nora were both extremely heavy sleepers).

Pyrrha had taken the news of his "detention" rather worriedly, after she checked if he had recovered from the knee to the groin Yang gave him, as well as apologetically, her feeling as though it were somewhat her fault to take.

She volunteered herself to do the detention for him, as she didn't want him to suffer for her, but Jaune disregarded this, both as part of an act and as part of his genuine opinion, telling her that he didn't care about this fact, so long as she'd have fun for it.

He also made her promise to win the tournament, so she regarded this warmly, giving him a hug for his troubles.

As he walked now however, Jaune could feel his own determination to keep his end of the bargain he'd made with Goodwitch ebb away the more he walked around the dark campus, having swapped his onesie for his mostly regular attire, just with a lack of his armor plates, sword and collapsible shield strapped to his waist as always.

He'd brought the last two mentioned items to help keep up the thought that he was possibly doing something for Goodwitch that was physical, but as he thought more about it, Jaune could feel his thoat begin to grow a bit drier.

Even as he walked in the direction that he'd been provided via his scroll by Goodwitch herself, Jaune could feel a weighing amount of guilt fill him.

He hoped that Pyrrha and Ruby hadn't gotten pregnant from back then.

He didn't want to set such a bad example as a Dad after all...

Speaking of the girl, Jaune could recall that Ruby had gone with her team to do their own mission.

His team had decided to take a mission out in the same general direction as team RWBY, which they'd leave for later on today.

Who knew, maybe they'd meet up with them by some off chance...

As he thought of these things, Jaune reached the teachers' dorms, him walking to a buzzer of a sort.

Reading the directions Goodwitch had given him, Jaune looked on the side of the locked door, seeing a number pad that had a glass that showed what numbers had been pressed, as well as a type of speaker that had several holes inside of it.

Jaune pressing the three digit number into the grid, he soon heard a transmission of some type before a voice spoke, "Who is this?"

"It's me professor. Jaune Arc."

"Come in." Her voice responded simply, a low buzz filling his ears seconds later.

Jaune opened the door as the buzz rang, it going for another couple of seconds before it stopped, him already inside before it stopped, closing the door gently.

Following her directions to the dot, Jaune walked straight past the elevator without even considering using it, instead walking up the stairs until he reached the third floor, entering inside of there while warily looking at the different doors.

When he came across the room he was searching for, he knocked lightly onto it, giving it a melody likened to that of a drum.

When he stopped, he could see someone peaking through the small hole in the door, before quickly discarding their gaze from him.

There came the light sound of the door being unlocked from the inside, and when it opened, Jaune felt himself freeze in place.

Standing before him was Glynda Goodwitch, her wearing nothing except for a pink see through dress, her large breasts and newly shaven womanhood out for him to see.

The cloth was a material that, if several times more opaque, could be seen as a very short dress, it wrapping around her from just below the bottom of her womanhood to the top of her breasts, two thin spaghetti straps ensuring that the cloth stayed on.

Feeling himself looking down at her body, Jaune snapped his eyes back up at Goodwitch, her face rather red from embarrassment despite the dress she wore.

"Come in." She repeated the words she told him not even two minutes earlier, her stopping holding the door for him, Jaune following her back in, him subconsciously looking at her womanly curves again after he closed and locked the door.

As she walked with bare feet to a room near the back of her dorm, if you could even call it that with its size, Jaune could feel himself staring at Goodwitch's ass, it being very large and fat, but it still being extremely firm from years of physical training.

As he was led by her into a bedroom, she suddenly turned to him, looking him in his face, "Would you say you're fully erect?"

Jaune numbly shook his head after a moment.

Glynda looked at him, then walked to stand in front if him, her kneeling down in front of him, "Stay still." She told him, her loosening his jeans and pushing her hands inside of his boxers, grasping a firm hold on his length.

She found it to be slightly hardened, and she pulled it out, looking at it closely before starting to jerk him off, her soft hand's grip making Jaune groan lightly, his length becoming harder and longer the more her hand did this.

When Glynda saw that the head of his dick was turning red, it being six inches then, she took the head into her mouth and sucked harshly on it, Jaune unable to hold in his moans at this.

Glynda looked up at him, her expecting this response out of him, her grasping his length and jerking him off still as his length continued to grow in size.

When it had grown another couple of inches, Glynda closed her eyes, unwrapping her hand from around his length, pushing her head forward and taking all of his length into her mouth, sucking on him harshly again, before moving her head again to move back to where the head of his cock was, pushing her head forward again and repeating this process before pulling her head completely off of him.

Standing up again on her feet, Glynda grasped his length, feeling his heartbeat through it, leaning close to him, "Can you say you're erect now?"

"Yeah..."

She smiled, her hands gripping his hoodie and pulling it off of him, Jaune helping her to do this.

When he kicked off everything that covered him from the waist down, Glynda leaned up on her toes, kissing him lightly as she held the back of his head.

Jaune could feel himself moving, his previous exhaustion leaving him, him reaching under her dress and getting a firm hold of Glynda's ass cheeks, pulling her slightly up in the air, Jaune walking forward and pushing her down on her bed, Glynda finding his length again before she aimed it for him, Jaune taking the initiative and pushing himself inside of her.

Glynda smiled at the feeling of his member filling her again, Jaune forcibly pulling her dress off and throwing it away from his line of view, Glynda feeling herself moaning as he started to thrust repeatedly into her, him grasping hold of her hips as their flesh reached that same rhythmic clapping that they had made when they were together several hours before.

As Jaune started to grunt as he thrust into her faster, the bed creaking as he pounded his flesh inside of her, Glynda moaning louder as time passed, Jaune thrusting harder at this, her breasts swaying to his movements, him leaning down and thrusting harder, Glynda wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her, his strengthened thrusts making her start to scream.

Then very suddenly, Jaune grabbed her ass again, pulling her up and spreading her ass from how hard he gripped it, her asshole revealed to the world, Jaune pulling his hips back, pushing her forward until only the head of his cock was still inside of her, Glynda breathing heavily.

Then he thrust into her while pulling her back, their flesh meeting halfway, his thrusts becoming as rapid as possible, him clenching his teeth to keep his moans in, Glynda on the other hand doing something similar but not keeping her mouth closed like Jaune, her screams muffled by her teeth as her eyes shut themselves tightly, her breasts bouncing into his chest, sweat forming on their bodies.

As time passed, Glynda was soon unable to hold in her moans anymore, her leaning her sweaty forehead on Jaune's shoulder, eyes shut tightly as her glasses hung from the bridge of her nose dangerously, Jaune pushing his own head into her shoulder, Glynda soon screaming out at the top of her lungs, her limbs clenching tightly around him, Jaune still thrusting as he felt her already tight walls close in tightly around him, his cum spurting out of him and pumping into her.

Their juices mixed, and feeling his body grow tired, Jaune thrust fully inside of Glynda, their combined cum leaking out of their enjoined flesh despite this.

As Jaune felt this, he smiled at Glynda, "Do you want to go again?"

"I can't..." Glynda spoke between breaths, "I'm too tired..."

Jaune regarded her words, and he nodded, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

Glynda kissed back, closing her eyes, pressing her tongue into his mouth, Jaune responding in kind, rubbing his tongue against hers and kissing deeper, them breathing heavily through their noses.

When they parted, Glynda asked him, "Could you please put me down?"

Jaune complied with this, her loosening her legs from around him, him letting go of her ass, Glynda being left softly on her feet, only for her legs to fail her.

She crumpled onto the ground, Jaune immediately kneeling down next to her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright." Glynda said, "Carry me to my bed."

Jaune picked her up in a bridal style, her pussy leaking out their mixed juices onto the floor, leaving a trail on the ground.

As he set her on the bed, Glynda smiled at him, "Thank you."

"No problem professor."

Her lying on her side as she looked up at him, Glynda smiled, "You can call me Glynda when we're alone. I'll call you Jaune if you like."

Jaune smiled down at her, "Okay. Anything else I can do for you Glynda?"

She shook her head, "No. You're dismissed from your "detention". You can leave whenever you like."

As soon as she said this, Glynda succumbed to exhaustion, her seeming to fall asleep with their mixed cum still spilling out of her, chest heaving rapidly as her body glistened in the light of the lamp that filled the room.

Jaune took the initiative again, taking up his clothes and getting ready to leave after putting them on.

He stopped however when he realized that he'd be leaving the door open if he just left her like that, yet Glynda seemed to have realized this, her pulling herself out of bed and walking slowly to the door.

"I hope you enjoyed tonight." Glynda said, her glistening naked body making Jaune hard again.

"I... I did..."

She smiled at him, opening the door while hiding herself behind it, "Okay. It'd be best if you tried to run along now."

"See you tomorrow." Jaune said, and when he reached her side, he found himself unable to resist the temptation to slap her ass, "Try resting up for now."

With that Jaune walked out.

Glynda stood there with a bewildered look on her face, but after a moment closed the door and locked it.

* * *

As Jaune finally made it back to his dorm, he found himself slipping into bed, trying to get comfortable under the blanket's warmth.

However, he felt himself jump in surprise when he felt something solid lying next to him.

Something breathing.

Something ALIVE.

He creeped backwards quickly, Jaune falling onto his back on the floor.

The figure rose up in surprise, the green eyes of Pyrrha looking down at him worriedly.

"Are you alright Jaune?"

"Pyrrha? Why are you in my bed?" Jaune used a scared whisper to speak.

This had visibly not happened as she'd hoped it'd would.

She always started to clam up and nervously apologize whenever something went extremely wrong.

"Sorry Jaune, I didn't mean to scare you." She said, and Jaune rubbed his head.

"It's alright Pyrrha." He stood up, his rapid heartbeat slowing down gradually, walking back into the bed and sliding in with Pyrrha, who was still standing on her knees, "Did you want to sleep with me?"

"Well... not exactly..." Pyrrha said sheepishly.

"Why were you in my bed then?" Jaune titled his head.

There had been a few times in the past when Nora would have a nightmare and she'd seek out one of her teammates' comfort in the middle of the night, so the concept of sleeping in the same bed had lost both its novelty and its originally misleading nature when worded among the group a long while ago.

"It's... foolish. I shouldn't have tried to do that. Good night Jaune." She spoke the last few words quickly, her trying to get out of the bed as if in a rush, Jaune reaching out and grabbing Pyrrha by her wrist.

"It's alright. You can tell me."

Pyrrha turned to Jaune at his words, looking at him with a reddened face, "I... I wanted to reward you for doing this much for Ruby and I... So I wanted to let you..."

Jaune looked at her in confusion, "Let me what?"

Pyrrha looked away from him again, "I told you, it's foolish..."

He tilted his head in curiosity, only for Pyrrha to try moving away again.

Feeling this, Jaune playfully pulled her back into the bed, Pyrrha falling next to him with Jaune pulling her legs so that she sat on his lap, wrapping an arm around her, "It isn't foolish. Let's just rest for now Pyrrha."

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked after a moment, and Jaune nodded.

Seeing this confirmation, Pyrrha let herself lean on him, Jaune wrapping his arms comfortingly around her.

Sitting there for a minute, legs crossed, Jaune looked at Pyrrha eventually, "Hey Pyrrha?"

"Hm?" She cracked her green eye open at him tiredly.

"Would you actually mind telling me why you were here to begin with?"

At this question, Pyrrha seemed to turn slightly redder than before, her eyes trailing to the bed.

Half-expecting the answer to be there, Jaune followed her gaze, him soon seeing something lying faintly underneath the covers.

Underwear.

It was a girl's underwear.

"Oh..." Jaune could hear his voice changing slightly as he realized what this had meant, his face reddening as well, "Uh... I'm not sure if..."

"It's alright Jaune." Pyrrha said, her trying to smile despite the awkwardness of the silence that came between them, "I prefer this to what I had in mind."

Jaune could only think to smile back, the guilt of his actions with his professor setting itself in again.

However, next moment, he could hear his scroll ringing, Jaune picking it up to see who it was.

It being Ruby, he shared a look with Pyrrha before answering it, "Hello?"

He got a small amount of static in response, before the call shut itself off.

Jaune looked in confusion at this, but trying to make sure she was safe, he called Ruby back.

This time he didn't even get a ring, it going straight to voicemail.

Jaune looked down at the scroll in questioning, looking up at Pyrrha, seeing she looked as confused as he was.

"Do you think something might've happened?" Jaune asked, him thinking out loud.

"It's possible, but I'm sure they're fine Jaune." Pyrrha said with empathy, "They're all a group of powerful warriors. They can take on almost anything and they'll come out fine in the end."

As she said this while looking at his scroll, Jaune was at odds with himself to think the girl sitting in his lap was trying to convince him or herself.

But, him ultimately knowing there was nothing for them to do at that moment except wait, Jaune merely hugged Pyrrha closer to himself, his embrace his way of calming himself down, Pyrrha responding in kind moments later, Jaune attempting to lie still as he failed to go to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Coco walked briskly out of the dorm room, her being followed by Azure a couple of steps behind her as the blonde shut his team's door.

She walked forward, Azure following her closely still, Coco having slipped into loose sweat pants over her shorts, her signature jacket adorning her arms, back, shoulders and sides, her stretching her arms out in the air and keeping them so straight that her joints cracked.

Letting her arms sag restlessly to the ground, Coco walked past many things, the one thing out of the ordinary that she could find being a blonde underclassman walking around campus while looking tiredly at his scroll.

As she reached the edge of the school, Coco looked out into the distance to see the city in the distance, alit about halfway to fullness, before Azure walked up behind her.

"So this is what you do in the mornings?" He questioned her, following her gaze to look at the same city as her.

"Not exactly." Coco responded nonchalantly, bringing her hands behind her head and thinking for a moment about how tired she was as compared to usual.

The reason however made no dispute be formed in her mind about anything else.

In the days it had taken to finish her latest mission of clearing Grimm out of one particular area, she once again recalled how she and teammates would find a safe haven and split into teams of two, one to attack the Grimm and protect the safe haven, and the other to rest in the haven.

Team CFVY as a unit had adjusted to this routine quite quickly, them very rarely stopping to eat or drink any water.

This quick adaptation was foundational to their survival back then, but in the present time, when there was really no purpose behind adapting again, everyone was probably going to suffer from a lack of sleep.

Having a high adaptability rate was both a gift and a curse, Coco thought to herself dryly.

She turned back to Azure, him rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up.

"Are you tired?"

"I'd say so." He responded honestly.

"Well that's too bad." Coco smirked in his direction, "You're going to have to stay awake if you want to do this with me."

"Like you're one to talk." Azure spoke bluntly.

Despite him being right, Coco still smriked, "You're right. However, I have an excuse. You, on the other hand, don't."

"Does trying to sleep through your constant shifting from the world of dreams to the world of the living count?" Azure rubbed his neck.

So he WAS awake for all those times...

"I guess so." Coco turned away, her crossing her arms.

Looking out st the city a moment again, Coco turned one direction, her starting to run quickly down the edge of the airship landing strip.

Or rather, to her, it was only a light jog.

Seconds later, Azure was running besides her, side by side, "So you go running every day in the morning?"

"Right now I'm just jogging," Coco said, not even returning his glance, "I didn't want to outrun you too quick."

He took the bait she'd laid out for him with those words, him running just slightly faster than her.

Smirking at this, Coco sped forward as well, her reaching his side with relative ease.

Azure started to sprint then, fists clenching as he swung them to and fro for as far as his arms allowed for him to swing them to make himself faster.

Coco did the same as Azure, smirk only growing, her speeding past him again, only this time, it was by several feet, her not looking back to see if he was still on her tail.

Then amidst the loud flapping of what sounded like wings, Coco could watch as a figure flew past her, it looking like it had taken a downward curve from the sky and was pulling itself up.

Seeing the wings however, Coco immediately assumed it was a Nevermore Grimm, only to realize what it really was and stopping to laugh in her surprise.

Azure had used his wings to fly ahead of her!

Him noticing her laughing at the methods he employed to go faster than her, he let himself fall, spreading his wings when he was at a fixed elevation above the ground, falling softly on the ground.

He walked to her, Coco looking at him, "What the heck was that?"

"I was keeping up with you." He said this as though he were talking about the weather.

Coco still having a laugh in her voice, said, "That's cheating Azure."

"We're all due to have one moment like that in life. Velvet had her chance to do it in history. She never used it."

Coco had stopped laughing at this point, "She never liked cheating Azure, we both know that."

"I know. I just hate seeing her having to do the same thing twice."

"She'll be with us when we graduate, don't worry." Coco reassured him, meaning her and Velvet's team members.

Azure looked at her with a sad smile then, "I'll miss you guys when you leave here."

Seeing this, Coco walked to him, wrapping her arm around his neck, "You won't be too far behind us. We'll only be gone for a little while."

"Yeah, you're right..." Though Azure had said this, he didn't look too uplifted.

Coco tapped under his chin, "Chin up. I'll miss you when we go too, but just think about the good things. We'll probably have a chance to see each other a lot. So lighten up."

"Alright." Azure responded with a smile.

"That's the smile we've been looking for." Coco patted him on the cheek.

He chucked lightly, Coco retracting herself from his immediate personal space.

"You know, I could give you something to remember me by..." She turned away as her brown eyes focused in concentration.

"Really?" Azure looked at her in curiosity, "What could you give me?"

"My hat maybe?" She looked at him to read his expression for his thoughts on the matter.

Based on his expression they weren't that good.

"Oh well." Coco shrugged, walking forward again, "I'll think of something."

"Alright. Then I'll do the same." Azure responded, walking with her.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this took a bit longer to write than expected...

Azure is an OC, is the reason I'm writing this sentence on the off chance that you haven't figured it out yet. He was made Zz Sky Ninja zZ, and he wanted to let him have a part in the story as well. Since there were supposed some OCs in here anyways, I just thought, "Oh, why not?"

This chapter probably should've been finished several hours ago, but due to me seeing the intro sequence to Dragon Ball: Xenoverse at one point, I more or less let myself get sidetracked to make a GMV/AMV of the game (not sure what you'd call it in this case), with the intro theme to "Steins;Gate" so I could have the weird satisfaction of knowing that I made a better intro than the creators of the game.

To guest (the one without an uppercase letter): Considering that this is a story that has the two most fucked up people in the series plotting crap... I'm not entirely what you were expecting out of that.

To Guest: Thanks for pointing out that error. I'll get to fixing it when I've the chance.


	7. Swarm

The nature of the call worried him until morning.

Jaune walked besides his teammates, them all walking towards the Bullhead aircraft that lay waiting for them.

He and Pyrrha had already told Ren and Nora about the brief phone call that Ruby had given him in the middle of the night, yet they both didn't share the same amount of concern for their neighbor team as Jaune did.

Despite this, Jaune had still opted to arrange for a Bullhead to be prepared for their departure.

Though no one seemed to object to this, with the job being for a village of traveling nomads that were due to be entering an area filled with Grimm, some did object to Jaune's ulterior motives for leaving for the mission early.

"There's no need to worry Jaune," Pyrrha insisted to him.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I've got a bad feeling is all." Jaune responded in almost ashamed way.

"They've been able to keep good grades on the field for a long time now," Ren backed Pyrrha up, "We should focus on our own mission..."

Them being relatively close to the Bullhead now, Jaune and his teammates looked up at the sound of a horn blaring loudly, Jaune just now starting to notice the screams that had started to emit from the city off in the distance.

Hearing the horn, Jaune's eyes grew serious.

"We'll get to the mission later. We have to get to the city." He spoke quickly, his team running with him in the rear as they all ran into the Bullhead.

As it lifted itself off seconds later, Jaune could feel the strong stirring in his stomach, yet in his developing motion sickness, he concentrated while gripping the handle he held to hold his balance more tightly, him loosely able to manipulate his aura to strengthen his stomach, lessening his sickness incredibly despite this loose control.

He would've mentally thanked Pyrrha for the aura exercises had it not been for the fact that he felt something was different in him in that moment.

Something felt... odd.

"Try flying to the center of where the Grimm are if you can find it."

"We've already located it." The pilot responded to Jaune's words, only to curse under his breath when a large black mass slammed into the front window of the Bullhead.

Seeing the small bird Grimm planted into the glass, Pyrrha was the first of team JNPR to react; Pyrrha took out her weapon, spinning it inn her arms until it entered its rifle form, her taking quick aim through the hole attached to the gun, her finger pulling the trigger once, twice, three times before she stopped, the first bullet hitting the monster in its stomach, the second in its neck, and the third in its eye.

Even before the third bullet made glass shatter in the windshield, the Grimm had started to fall away, falling away from the glass.

Though she had managed to get the Grimm off, the windshield of the Bullhead now sported several cracks that made it harder to see through.

Seeing this, Ren also acted, pulling his dual guns out and shooting out rapid shots at the glass, the pilot being able to see after a moment of him doing this, Ren uncaring of the fact that the only thing shielding them from feeling the wind blowing at them was gone.

Seconds later however, the pilot was soon distracted by another Grimm bird, it slamming into the side of the cockpit opposite him.

It poised itself on the wall, taking a split second to aim itself, then lunged at the pilot, him bringing his arms up to cover himself up from its claws.

His hands thus being off of the controls, the Bullhead very quickly started to spiral out of control, and Pyrrha and Ren both lost their balance just as suddenly, Jaune reaching out and grabbing Pyrrha with his free hand and pulling her towards him for safety, Nora doing something similar, only instead she characteristically went about it in a less than orthodox way, her grabbing the handle noose that Ren had been holding onto besides her moments before, her jumping off into the air and wrapping her legs around Ren's waist and gripping the plastic nooses tightly, pulling herself up on them and pulling Ren back up.

Despite his surprise, Ren regained enough composure in those couple of seconds for him to aim one gun at the Grimm, pulling the trigger and holding as bullets shot out of it at a blinding rate, hitting the Grimm attacking the pilot enough to make it let go and fall to the floor while screaming its head off, Ren still shooting it to death despite this.

The pilot, through many scratches and bleeding cuts, desperately grasping the hilt that helped steer the Bullhead, the aircraft regaining its old flight path.

It was too late however.

Next moment, the Bullhead's side rammed harshly against a building, one of its propeller's being ripped harshly off, the Bullhead plummeting down to the ground due its massive weight, no one even able to brace themselves before it crashed.

* * *

If the inertia of the crash hadn't been much more than enough to throw Jaune's bearings in every direction possible, the impact that came from him sailing towards the wall and hitting his head in his efforts to wrap his arms protectively around Pyrrha had.

The Bullhead was lying on its side, and Jaune groaned out his pain after a moment of silence.

He wasn't even aware of the fact that his bearings were everywhere until he unwrapped his arms from Pyrrha and pressed his hands down into the wall-floor, trying to get up only to fall back down without control.

"Are you all alright?" Pyrrha asked after a moment, her not seeming able to get up either.

"I'm fine... how's everyone else doing?" Jaune asked.

"We're alright..." Nora said in a rather unconvincing voice.

Jaune couldn't blame her.

He wasn't feeling so well either, despite his earlier words...

In the better part of a thirty second timeframe, JNPR all gradually found the ability to get up again, clutching parts of their bodies as they stumbled out of the crashed Bullhead, Ren and Pyrrha their arms, Nora her side, and Jaune his head.

They looked around themselves, the screams sounding much closer now, horns still blaring in their ears.

There was also the sounds of gunshots, the sound of cries of anguish that emitted from the Grimm in ugly fashions.

"We should go over there." Pyrrha inquired, and the others agreed, only for Jaune to dissent slightly.

"You guys go on ahead without me. I'll be right behind you." Jaune said this while he ran back inside of the crashed Bullhead.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha called in after him.

"I'm checking on the pilot!" He called back to her.

"But the pilot is..."

"You guys go on ahead. I'll be right behind you." Jaune said, him using the original floor to his left as a makeshift wall.

He walked forward, the eventual sound of feet running away lightly filling his ears moments later.

Now knowing that they were gone, Jaune sighed softly to himself.

"Okay..." He walked to the overturned cockpit, finding the bleeding pilot on the end of the floor.

He kneeled down, him already half expecting Pyrrha's words to be truth.

Despite him feeling this doubt, Jaune wrapped an arm around the pilot, pulling his left arm around Jaune's neck, the boy grunting as he pulled him out of the cockpit, walking down the side of the uneven floor, pulling himself and the pilot out of the broken hatch, onto the ground.

In the labor that lasted a couple of minutes, Jaune worked something of a light sweat up, walking a few meters away from the Bullhead before finally setting the pilot down on his back.

Seeing the relatively young man lying under him, Jaune breathed lightly, before he was abruptly pushed forward by the impact of an explosion seconds later, forced onto his hands and knees over the explosion.

Now covered on side by an orange flickering glow, Jaune looked behind himself, the flame reflecting in his blue irises at the smoldering, flaming remains of the Bullhead.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

He'd been right to trust his instincts after all.

He looked back down at the pilot again, and he looked down at his chest, seeing instead of the rise and fall of breath that moved it up and down a simple stillness.

Jaune looked down at this and took it in, moving his hands, wrapped in his fingerless gloves, and pushed his fingers lightly against the side of the pilot's neck.

No heartbeat.

He retracted his fingers after a moment, the finality of the man's death setting in completely.

He held his forehead again, the pounding pain he felt not being the reason.

The pilot was dead...

Jaune looked at the man before him with a blank, hollow stare.

Was this perhaps his fault...?

Breathing lightly to himself, Jaune looked around at his surroundings.

Was there any place to keep the corpse from harm?

He needed to at least give the pilot the courtesy of not getting his body mangled up beyond recognition.

Looking around, he soon found a fire escape that was close at hand, and he decided that with the Grimm on the ground that was the best choice, remembering that Grimm often opted to attack people who were alive when they were the kind that flew.

Settling on this decision, Jaune walked forward to the fire escape.

As he ran to catch up to his teammates, Jaune still found himself having difficulty breathing.

As he surveyed the chaos that had unfolded itself in the wake of the morning, Jaune looked for his teammates, only to find team RWBY fighting alongside his team.

Had the swarms of Grimm coming out of the huge hole in the town center not existed, Jaune would find himself wondering how his professors would react to this.

With the amount of trouble they had gotten themselves in in the past few weeks, Jaune could already feel the initial blame for this situation happening peeling over to RWBY.

As he saw the battle raging on before him however, Jaune noticed something that made him start running.

The sight of a girl with white hair clutching her side as she walked.

As he reached her side, Jaune called out to her, "Weiss!"

The girl walked forward while using her rapier as a support, the wound she seemed to have having a block of ice surrounding it, he noticed.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he reached her side.

"I'm fine." She said with a growl, it more likely being out of pain than her antipathy towards Jaune.

"Alright, let me help you." Jaune looked around, then gripped his sword as a Beowolf charged at them.

But seconds later, a gust of red rose petals flew past them both as the Grimm was suddenly slain.

Seeing his fellow team leader, Jaune smiled, "Thanks Ruby."

"Good to help Jaune." The girl replied, before zipping away.

Jaune turned to Weiss, "You have to get on my back. I'll carry you to safety."

"I told you I'm fine - !" She grunted, and, as though to further her point, attacked a Grimm with one of her glyphs, impaling it with ice with a single wave of her weapon.

But even this single movement proved too great for the girl, as she quickly succumbed to her wound again, seeming to lose her balance as she supported herself on her weapon again, moving while dragging her feet on the ground.

Seeing her putting most, if not all, of her weight on her rapier, Jaune walked in front of her and crouched down, moving his hands under her knees and, without permission, pulled them forward, locking her knees with his elbows to keep her on him, Weiss falling forward involuntarily.

Her arms sagged almost lifelessly over her shoulders, Weiss speaking again, "I'll be fine... you try to fight with everyone else..."

Looking at her faded eyes, Jaune was at odds between thinking that she was trying to convince him or herself of this.

"Just let me carry you. Try fending off anything that tries to attack us, alright? I'll head to safety."

She seemed to give in, her response weak, "Alright..."

Weiss must've been losing too much blood, he realized as he felt a liquid starts to set itself in the back of his jeans.

Holding her knees up, Jaune leaned forward so she wouldn't fall, him running forward, towards the blue haired boy who wore a uniform like outifit.

"Neptune! Sun!" He called out to them.

As he walked closer and closer and closer to them however, Weiss could feel herself ebbing away.

She could feel her heart thudding rapidly, yet she could only barely feel it.

It was a light thudding in her chest...

Why was everything becoming so hazy to her?

Why couldn't she hear everything as well as before...?

Why...

Jaune stopped running when he reached Neptune and Sun, them both running to him when they saw Weiss, "You guys try getting her some help. She's lost a lot of blood."

They looked in surprise at the amount of blood that Weiss was emitting, her eyes and body seeming completely limp now.

"Come on, take her!" Jaune stressed, turning his back to them so that they were closer to Weiss now.

Neptune snapped to attention, "Right." He took her up in his arms, running off.

As Sun looked behind himself, he jumped in surprise.

Jaune looked up, his breath heavy, only for him to jump as well.

All he could see was a giant aircraft, many armed robots coming out from it.

As they landed, they immediately attacked the swarms of Grimm, effectively pushing them back within a few short minutes.

The need for them to do this lasted until the form of Glynda Goodwitch arrived at the scene, scowling at the havoc the monsters had spread, before the hole they came through was resealed and fixed.

Jaune looked around himself, only to realize that he really did absolutely nothing in this fight.

He felt himself regain that feeling of uselessness he'd felt back during the team formation trials, where Jaune was literally stuck up a tree and could only do something after he helped Weiss.

It was a repeat of events now that he realized it.

Right up to the part where his back played a part as a cushion to her fall.

He hoped she'd be alright though...

* * *

As she overlooked the wreckage caused by the Grimm, Cinder smiled to her old time associates, "Though things were a bit ahead of schedule, everything was a success."

"That Ruby kid and her team messed things up though." Emerald deadpanned.

The smile was unchanging on Cinder's face however, "It doesn't matter. All the more spare time we have before the start of the tournament."

"Well, at least we'll have something to do until then. Any ideas on anyone else who was fighting you might be interested in?" Mercury overlooked the city as he scanned the square, his eyes finding Yang Xiao Long after a moment.

"No one comes to mind at the moment," Emerald responded, her spread hands reflecting her honesty.

"I could very well say the same thing," Cinder agreed, "Why do you ask? Is there someone else you wanted to target Mercury?"

"No, not right now." Mercury responded, "I'm more interested in fighting that Xiao Long girl."

"You must be patient Mercury," Cinder said sternly, "When the time is right, you'll be able to kill her at your leisure."

"I know, I know," Mercury said with a nonchalant smile, "I really just find her fighting style interesting. I just want to fight her for the heck of it, you know?"

"Then go ahead, by all means, just don't mess anything up." Emerald said, her voice reflecting that she honestly didn't care about his actions.

"Isn't that for Cinder to decide?" Mercury looked back at the pea green haired girl in questioning.

"While that is true Mercury, I do agree that with this extra amount of time we've been provided, we've a larger gap of opportunity for us to do as we please. You may combat against Xiao Long. Seeing as how Arc's team is leaving for an indefinite amount of time, you'll be able to fight as you please, just as long as it doesn't attract unwanted attention."

"Yes ma'am." Mercury looked back down at the square, his mind feeling an aching for a fight he wanted deeply.

It'd been so long since he'd fought against someone for fun.

Maybe Xiao Long would give him a good fight...

* * *

A/N: I find it weird how I'm enjoying writing things from Emerald and Mercury's point of view more than when I write it through anyone else's point of view.

I don't know why. I just do.

It also makes me laugh whenever I see people put in reviews for the story that are basically just assumptions of what they think will end up happening and it actually goes a lot differently than what they think.

Also, if people were expecting this chapter earlier, my apologies. As spring break is over where I am, I thus do not have the time I used to have to write this story.

Not to mention that I'm working on other stories...


	8. Mission, Part 1

Jaune couldn't think of anything to say for himself when he carried the corpse of the pilot back to the closest huntsman he could find, him being Professor Oobleck.

As he ran to the professor in the hopes of telling him about the man's death, Jaune found despite his hope to do this, no words would surface after he had called out the word, "Professor!"

Oobleck looked at Jaune in interest, and though Jaune tried to speak only for the words to get stuck in his throat, the man noticed the pilot, laying limply on the boy's back, with several horrible looking scratches on his face and shards of what seemed to be glass here and there, and Oobleck immediately understood.

"You did your best to save him, I'm sure of it Mr. Arc." Oobleck took the pilot off of Jaune's back, putting him over his shoulder, "You thankfully retrieved the body without anything too too horrid happening to it. This way we may be able to learn this person's identity."

"Yes sir..."

"I know this is rough. However, if you wish to become a huntsman, this sort of thing will be something you'll need to grow used to."

Before Jaune could respond, Oobleck zipped away with the pilot, leaving Jaune to stand there for a moment.

He'd have to get used to this type of thing, Oobleck's words echoing in his mind.

Jaune sighed, looking at the sight of the small plaza, it no longer having any signs of being attacked by Grimm, the morning sun having risen well into the sky now.

Alright, he'd need to remember that when he left on his team's mission...

With that, he started to walk away, eyes downcast.

As he reflected on that moment a couple of hours later, Jaune found himself inside a Bullhead yet again, the sun well into the skies at this point, rays of light streaming through the entrance of the Bullhead and onto the passengers.

Even as they flew through the skies, Jaune could feel himself look worryingly towards the pilot's seat, the new pilot they had flying through the air without a problem.

Nothing as far as the naked eye could see really threatened to break through the window this time, yet Jaune could still feel that same worry that plagued him, accompanied by the sight of the unnamed pilot he'd dragged out of the soon to be blown up Bullhead a few hours ago, scratched and badly bruised in every place that was visible, the utter uselessness of his efforts stabbing through him.

It must have shown on his face.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked worriedly, her voice low.

"I'm alright Pyrrha." Jaune responded, albeit a bit weakly.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"It's the pilot from before." Jaune responded, sighing softly, him having little effort in telling his thoughts to the girl who knew one of his darker secrets.

"Did he come out alright?" She asked this with a look that implied she knew and expected the answer.

Her intuition had been right, for Jaune shook his head.

"You won't be able to save everyone Jaune." Pyrrha spoke with a pat on her partner's back.

"I..." Jaune trailed off, "Deep down I knew that was the truth. But I still thought that there might've been some chance to save him..."

"You're not perfect Jaune. We can't do anything."

"I know... It's just..."

"...It's just what?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me." She said, voice having an underlying tone that made Jaune know she wouldn't drop it.

Knowing this, along with how stubborn Pyrrha could be, Jaune relented, taking a moment to choose his words carefully.

"... It's just... When I visualized myself being just like my father and grandfather... I didn't imagine that I'd end up failing so quickly at it..."

His words, though extremely vague on the details of why his words held so true, were still truthful at its core.

In a sense, he was merely hitting the layer of what was on his mind.

Pyrrha looked at him a moment, then nodded her understanding, "Look at it this way Jaune, you cared for a dead man and made sure he was able to be identified before the effects of his death started to kick in."

Jaune nodded slowly, smiling, "You're right. Thanks Pyrrha."

She returned his smile, nodding, "It's no problem."

They both faced the other side of the plane, finding their team members and the professor accompanying them, Professor Port, Nora and Ren looking at Jaune worriedly as well.

Giving his teammates a reassuring smile, Jaune soon looked out of the open door of the Bullhead that was near him, watching as the world passed by under him as they flew to their destination.

They were flying towards their first mission now, he thought, the excitement he imagined that he'd feel towards this crossing his mind not existing.

Maybe the pilot's death had been getting to him too badly...

Jaune mentally sighed again, this thought, although true, not the real reason he felt like this.

It was also a mixture of his worry about Weiss that made him feel the way he did then.

The wound that she'd had would make anyone worry, and with how close it had been to her rib cage, along with how much blood she had been losing in that time frame where he carried her, Jaune could feel the doubt in the belief that she'd make it out alright start stabbing at any hope he felt at that notion.

He looked at his hand again, then sighed lightly.

"Hey Pyrrha," Jaune turned to the girl at his side, "Is it alright if we try doing those aura exercises again?"

Pyrrha looked at him in surprise, but nodded earnestly, "Of course."

"Thanks."

"But, out of curiosity, what made you want to try again?"

Jaune shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who knows. I might actually half get it right this time around." He joked slightly.

"You have been assisting Mr. Arc in his aura skills Ms. Nikos?" QProfessor Port asked, him having listened to the duo's conversation and having no shame in eavesdropping.

"Yes sir." Pyrrha replied with a notable bit of surprise in her voice.

"That's extremely commendable of both of you."

"What do you mean professor?" Jaune asked.

"It's commendable of you to accept your own weaknesses, especially as a group's leader, and just as commendable of Ms. Nikos for trying to help work your skill in that weakness."

Pyrrha smiled curtly under this praise, yet Jaune was the opposite.

"It's not that commendable of me sir."

"Of course it is!"

"Pyrrha was the one to ask me if I needed help. But I rejected her at first. It took me almost dying to realize how much I needed her help."

"Really? I take it you're improving as a fighter then?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you've made yourself a wonderful partner Arc."

Jaune smiled with a half shrug at this, "She's a great fighter and teacher. She'd be perfect to help me."

"Yes. You've made a good partner and lover Mr. Arc."

Jaune snapped his gaze at the man, "Huh?"

The gray haired man took no notice of how taken aback Jaune was, "There's no need to hide it. After all, after what we've seen there must be a strong possibility of you being lovers."

Haunted by the memory of the video he still had not the slightest inkling of a chance of understanding why it even existed, Jaune felt himself slouch in his posture.

"Uh... sir...?"

"You needn't try to deny it. You dancing with her at the dance only amplifies the evidence."

"But what does that have anything to do with - ?"

"In fact," he looked the raven haired male to his left, then orange haired female to his right, "You two dancing together might imply something is going on here as well."

Ren seemed especially taken aback at being brought into the conversation, "Professor, just because we danced doesn't mean -"

"Nonsense!" Port said, effectively cutting off both of the males in team JNPR, "The dance has come to symbolize the romantic between two people! You four must be in perfect sync for romance if you were able to dance so well as a group."

"But sir, it's not -"

"Why, I even remember back when I was a younger lad, still raging with my hormonal urges..."

Jaune considered trying to elaborate on his attempt at telling him that the dance wasn't symbolic to the level the huntsman was taking it, but found that Port was already deep in telling another of his "awe-inspiring" tales and gave up then and there.

He breathed a low sigh, and he gave an apologetic look at Pyrrha for causing this situation to occur.

She simply mouthed, "It's okay," in response to this.

Jaune smiled weakly at this.

At the mention of the video, Jaune pondered once more how it'd come about.

Yet finding all thoughts to be inconclusive to whether they pointed at the answer why, Jaune eventually gave up.

At the memory of the events retold via the video, Jaune still questioned what had happened to Ruby, Pyrrha and himself to act in the way they did.

Why had that happened...?

Never knowing the true answer, Jaune's efforts left him like the carbon dioxide that left his nostrils as he softly sighed his defeat again.

* * *

Mercury walked along the halls casually, going with the manner of someone who was bored.

As he walked towards the infirmary of Beacon, Mercury looked inside of the room, sticking his head inside.

The nurse, a male with reddish-gray hair, had turned in his swiveling chair at the sound of someone stopping in front of the infirmary, his gaze blank as he looked at Mercury.

"You wouldn't have happened to see a girl named Weiss Schnee coming through, would you?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He had a low voice, looking at Mercury with an analytical face now.

"I wanted to check on her. Are her teammates with her?"

"She'll be fine if that's what you wanted to find out. Her team is there with her, but I guess it'll do her some good to see someone else is checking on her." The nurse said this while turning in his chair again, pointing down the aisle of rooms in the infirmary, "Her room should be on the right, third door down."

"It SHOULD be?" Mercury looked at him with a dry voice, "What am I going to do if it turns out that she's disappeared from her room?"

"Then she'll have apparently become some kind of ghost then." The nurse said with a humorous smile back at Mercury, having added onto the joke, hands folded behind his head as he leaned back in his chair.

Having gotten the information he wanted, Mercury walked into the infirmary, going as the nurse had directed and stepping up to the door, putting up a fake front of being polite, standing up straight and knocking on the door.

There came a moment of silence, and just when Mercury was going to knock again, there came the sound of a voice speaking, "Come in."

As he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, Mercury was met by surprised faces, the four girls inside looking curiously at him.

Identifying the white haired girl on the bed, Mercury asked the question with the already known answer, "Is Weiss Schnee in here?"

The girl he'd asked for nodded, "That's me."

"I heard you got injured pretty badly." Mercury started, walking inside of the room.

"It wasn't that bad. What do you care though?"

Mercury shrugged indifferently to her words, "I'm a bit curious about how a member of the famous "team RWBY" got so heavily injured that she ended up having to be hospitalized."

"Famous?" The blonde he'd come here for asked, her sitting in a swivel chair similar to the nurse's, arms crossed on the top of the back rest as she sat on it backwards, Yang giving Mercury a curious look.

"I only heard about you guys from a friend of mine who comes here," Mercury explained, referring to CRDL as his "friends," "And I was interested in seeing what had happened."

"That's none of your business." Weiss spoke.

"I know. Curiosity made me come though." Mercury shrugged as he lied about his motive for coming here, "Would you mind telling me how you ended up so hurt?"

"I would, yes."

"Well that's a bummer." Mercury gave a response likened to someone who simply didn't care about disappointment.

"Aren't you the guy who fought against Pyrrha?" The youngest of the group said, her sitting on Weiss' side while facing her bed.

"Nikos?" Mercury looked at Ruby, "Yeah, I fought against her."

"Were you really just interested in seeing Weiss?" Blake asked, gaze sharp as she looked at the male in front of her.

"To be honest, not entirely." Mercury spread his hands, "I actually came here to fight."

"You want to fight an injured girl in a hospital bed?" Weiss asked with a tone that was difficult to tell whether it was sarcasm or anger.

Based on her expression and circumstances, it was most likely both.

"I don't care about you. She's the one I wanted to fight." Mercury looked at Yang, being harsh about the truth due to him being a bit more off put about Weiss' rudeness than he was willing to admit.

Yang piqued at his interest in her, "Me? Why me?"

"From what my friend told me, you're apparently the strongest of the team. So I just wanted to have a friendly fight."

"Can't that wait until the tournament comes?"

"We both don't even know if we'll get in, and even if we do, we'll most likely never get to fight at all."

"Good point." Yang said, leaning her head down onto her stacked forearms, "Alright. It's pretty boring to just sit up here, and since I've got nothing better to do..."

Yang unstacked her forearms after lifting her head up, grasping the middle of the back rest of her chair before putting pressure down on it, pushing herself up as she stood up.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Yang waved the people behind her goodbye, before she started walking to the door in front of Mercury, opening the door and walking out, Mercury not too far behind her, his hands folded on the back of his head.

"Where did you want to do this?" Yang asked, looking behind herself at Mercury.

"It doesn't really matter where it is. We could do it right here and it wouldn't make any difference to me."

"Well that's pretty open-minded of you." Yang walked forward again, waving the nurse goodbye, Mercury giving him a small nod to him, him responding in kind.

As they walked out of the building they were in, Yang turned to Mercury, "Let's go to the auditorium. It should be fine if we fight there."

"Fine by me." Mercury shrugged.

As they took a leisurely stroll around the school, Yang quickly started to ask him something to pass the time, "Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Mercury Black. You?"

"I'm Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet you. Just wish we'd met under different circumstances."

"For me, these kinds of circumstances are probably the best you can hope for."

"Why's that?"

"I rarely ever talk to anyone that often unless it's about fighting or work. Otherwise I never really bother."

"You need to get a hobby."

"Fighting IS my hobby."

"Something more socially accepted than fighting."

"No thanks. I'd rather not."

"What?" Yang turned to him, walking backwards now, "Too SCARED to try something new?"

Mercury didn't take the bait she'd laid out to get him angry.

Instead, he unfolded his hands from behind his head, expression bored, "No," he said calmly, "I don't have the time for anything new."

"Well that sucks." Yang responded, turning around and walking forward.

"It's still a good life. I get to have a few thrills every once in a while."

"Is that because of work or life in general?"

"Work."

"Would you mind telling me if I could ever apply?"

"I doubt you'd like it, but yeah."

"Thanks."

They'd reached the auditorium at this point, and the two entered inside of the building, walking side by side.

When they entered completely, they expectantly found the fighting area to be empty, and as they glanced at each other, Mercury shared Yang's enthusiastic smile.

They silently walked to the bottom of the auditorium, them walking away from each other until they were a fixed distance from each other.

"Let me warn you," Yang called out, spreading her fingers before clenching her hands, lifted up slightly to be horizontal to her waist, her Ember Celica gauntlets growing to stretch their full length around her whole forearms, "I just got out a fight that didn't go as well I thought it would. So if I end up going overboard and break something, you'll know why."

"Don't worry." Mercury smirked at her, "I'd actually like for you to go overboard. It'll make you that much less predictable."

He said the last part a lot quieter than before, only for himself to hear, yet this made no difference to Yang, who returned his smirk, before punching her fists together harshly.

Mercury concentrated on her, his smirk replaced by a smile of a child going someplace he enjoyed dearly.

With the blonde well in his sights, Mercury was the first to move, charging forward as he went.

* * *

Jaune eventually started to gain a sight of a tight band of what seemed to be tents on the ground, and at the sight of the Bullhead, the village responded by shooting something into the air, a ball flying straight up before bursting, a bright light fizzing in the air as its descent to the ground came at a small fraction of what its speed was coming up.

As everyone on the plane took notice of the flare, it having come up with a low screech, opening itself up with a loud pop, before fizzing down, the pilot flew down to the tent site, some armed men and women walking about as the Bullhead reached the ground.

As Jaune looked out at them all through the open hatch, he gave a curious look at their weapons, mainly consisting of guns and throwing knives.

So this was the nomadic village...

Behind him, his professor thrust a meaty hand on his shoulder, looking down at the closest villagers to them.

"Hello, my name is Peter Port. I've been sent here by the academy to help with an escort mission." The man yelled all of this over the loud sound of blades working inside of the Bullhead.

An armed man walked closely to the Bullhead, it softly touching the ground, "You've been sent from Beacon?" He asked as loudly as he could.

"Yes. When will the time for the mission to start come?"

"We don't know at the moment. Come out and we'll tell you."

Acknowledging this, Peter looked at Jaune, "That is our cue to leave."

Then, looking forward, the professor gave a great leap from the Bullhead, landing from a height of over six feet and not showing signs of it effecting him.

Before Jaune could do anything, the form of a girl running past him caught his eye, the short frame of Nora leaping off the Bullhead with an enthusiastic yell.

Followed by her was Ren, and finally Pyrrha, both simply opting to simply jump lightly off of the Bullhead.

Finally came Jaune's turn, and though he wanted to jump like Port and Nora, he was feeling especially tired at that moment, mainly from standing up for so long, that he simply redid what Pyrrha and Ren had done, jumping a short elevation down and landing softly after feeling wind lightly brushing past him as he fell, his landing creating a soft thud on the ground.

As he stood up straight, Jaune looked at his team and professor chaperone, before looking around himself and seeing the forest.

It was only when he continued to do this with the Bullhead starting to fly away that the finality of his situation started to sink in.

Jaune was actually on his first mission...

And yet, there still wasn't that excitement he'd longed for so long that he could've felt it in his dreams.

Instead, there was only a giant bout of uncertainty rising within him...

Looking up at his companions however, Jaune steeled himself.

Get a grip, he told himself, walking forward to follow his professor as he walked away.

* * *

A/N: Wish there was more time to write this so I wouldn't have to wait until the weekends to finish writing chapters...

Oh well.

It should probably be noted (if you haven't quite figured it out from thi chapter's existence), that the rest of the story is going to be heavily based on a bunch of theories I had for vol. 3.

I doubt it'll be factually accurate, but I currently don't care enough about that fact.


	9. Mission, Part 2

As Jaune walked towards the center of the village, he found that many people looked at him and his companions in severe curiosity, the village's supplies all being trailers.

Seeing these made the boy gradually realize this was a nomadic village.

The trailers would then make perfect sense, should they need to get moving at any point at a moment's notice.

That would explain most of the villagers who carried weapons holding long range weapons instead of close-range ones.

It'd be best to fend off Grimm that way.

He walked forward, keeping close to his professor as the large man walked towards a tent in the very center of the village.

When Professor Port reached the tent, he pushed aside the tent opening, Jaune finding it to be dark inside as he entered behind the huntsman.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Peter." Jaune heard a deep voice call towards them.

"Yes, it most definitely has," the professor spoke with a smile in his voice, "but based on the urgency of the requests you've given us, I feel it to be an accurate assumption that there are much more pressing matters than chatting."

Jaune refused the temptation to comment on how obvious this fact was, the man who spoke to them responding calmly, "Your assumption is right. The village right now is in need of more supplies, and since you sent for the city's location to be cleared of lower level Grimm a day or so ago, can I trust that it's going well so far?"

"The mission was already completed."

"Then all the less chances of us getting in the way of some other team." The man said, "We'll be ready to move when you are."

"Alright then," the professor turned to everyone, "As the mission description stated, we'll be escorting members of the village into a nearby city for well-needed supplies. While their weapons have proved sufficient in the time of the village's existence, the city should have things that could be useful to them for the next several months. Our objective is to act as a support for when the members of the village need it, though we won't be the only ones fighting. Do all four of you think that you're ready to start the mission?"

The question was rhetorical, a simple courtesy instilled inside of the teacher from working at his profession to the point that asking had become reflex.

The question being so obviously rhetorical didn't stop Jaune's eyes from automatically turning to the only other male in his team however.

"Ren? Was there anything you wanted to do before we left?"

Ren shook his head, "No, nothing really."

Jaune looked at him for a short moment, "Are you sure? You seemed like the one who was the most adamant about heading over here, so I thought that maybe you..."

Though his body language reflected his honesty, Jaune still trailed off, as he really didn't know what he thought Ren might've wanted to come here for.

All he really thought was that he hoped to do something while he was inside of the village.

Ren gave a light smile of reassurance, "Don't worry Jaune. It's fine. I'll be ready when you three are."

Nora looked at her friend for a short moment, but at his repeated denial, she nodded, smiling at Jaune, "I'm ready too."

Jaune smiled, then looked at Pyrrha, "Pyrrha?"

"I'm ready." Pyrrha smiled.

"Alright," Jaune turned back to his professor, "We're all ready to go Professor."

* * *

Mercury's steps were rapid as he closed the distance between himself and Yang, Yang bringing up her clenched fists up as he came within striking distance of her, Mercury stamping both of his feet flat against the floor and sliding on it while turning his body to the right, him taking the first hit by swinging his right foot up, the front of his ankle kicking her right gauntlet out of the way to her face, the metal he hit when he did this not bothering him in the slightest.

Though the kick didn't release any bullets, Yang felt her forearm get pushed away, Mercury not taking the opening he'd just made but instead trying to widen it, his already extended right leg bending and kicking her other gauntlet away from her face, Yang's left arm being forcibly jerked lower and lower from her face, her dodging his fourth attempt at hitting her gauntlet by jerking her arm back before jumping back to gain some distance between herself and Mercury, the boy slamming his foot on the ground with a low clap and looking at her, curiosity only having the chance to fill his eyes for a split second before Yang punched the air before her with a grunt, Mercury seeing the incoming rocket like projectile coming towards him.

His body became still as he concentrated, like an archer just before they released an arrow, and he turned himself to the right while grinding his feet into the ground, him lifting his left leg due to the angle the projectile was aimed towards, kicking harshly into the air with a bullet of his own shooting out at her's.

Though his bullets were much smaller in comparison to hers, it hit its target, the amount of force behind it enough to shatter the projectile the second the two forces collided, many reddened pieces of metal falling and melting into the floor.

He narrowed his eyes again as he saw another few shooting at him, Mercury taking aim with his mind's eye, the movements he'd made set up in his mind before he even started to move, his leg moving in a fluid motion, time almost feeling as though it had slowed down for him, a heartbeat pulsing in his ears and temple as exhiliration filled his veins.

He kicked into the air, once, twice, three times, each one hitting its mark without fail, Mercury recovering his footing just as he heard Yang yelling, him easily dodging the right fist she sent his way when she had closed the distance between them while sprinting.

He dodged in a rotating type of way, him doing a simple backwards twirl to his right with Yang punching into a rib cage of air.

Mercury smiled at the back of her head, his smile remaining even as Yang swung around and threw her left fist at him, the boy dodging her second close range attempt at hitting him with a simple move of his right shoulder.

She seemed to grow easily frustrated from the missed hits she sent to him, and with another loud grunt, she stamped her left foot on the ground and swung another right fist at Mercury.

Mercury's reaction would be better called a simple evasion rather than a dodge, him moving forward and missing her fist as it was aimed at his face, Mercury bending his legs ever so slightly before jumping a short distance up, his right leg straightening for a split second before it bended just as quickly, it ramming itself under Yang's jaw as her head was suddenly thrown back.

From a mixture of the unexpected counter and the large amount of pain his knee to her jaw had caused, Yang stumbled back, her recovering quickly and opening her now closed eyes, Mercury smiling happily when he saw her eyes were now a burning crimson, her hair starting to look like a yellow flame.

Her speed greatly increased as she closed the distance between them again, yet even then, Mercury soon grew bored of her attacks, him dodging every last attack she threw at him, his dodges and evasions becoming like a very unpracticed dance, Mercury finding there was no rhythm to be found within his movements to dodge and counter her.

Soon, Yang understandably started to tire out, her arms starting to become heavy as she swung punch after punch at him, only to be dodged, legs screaming at her to stop in pain when she sent kick after kick at Mercury, only for them to either be batted away roughly with his arms or kicked away by his much stronger leg.

The girl was eventually breathing too hard, Mercury not even trying to hit her anymore, this truth being acknowledged by them both.

Yang was sweating heavily as she stared up at Mercury, chest heaving and falling rapidly as her clothes clung to her skin, her hands on her knees as she bent herself down, throat so dry she could eat her own tongue, her looking with a glare of determination in her eyes despite all of this.

She still hadn't hit him once the entire time, Mercury thought to himself.

Yang clenched her fists tightly against her knees, getting up and standing in her fighting position, her standing up a bit more shakily than before, her still breathing hard as her face shined against the light of the auditorium.

Mercury mentally sighed, walking forward as she hesitated a moment, before she herself started running at him.

She threw another punch at him, him moving his hand so that all his fingers were curled tightly with only the tips touching his palms, thrusting his palm up against the bottom of the forearm part of the gauntlet Yang threw.

The gauntlet was pushed forcibly up above Yang's head, the girl closing her eyes and bracing herself for the hit that'd surely come, Mercury's knee ramming deep into Yang's stomach.

Her eyes opened up wide, the wind getting knocked out of her.

The rest of their fight was like a domino effect after that.

Yang leaned forward against Mercury's knee, then started a gradual descent to the ground when he pulled himself away, her falling heavily onto her knees, Yang avoiding hitting the ground face first and landing on her cheek.

Though she wanted to get up, Yang's body refused to listen to her, her fatigue finally defeating her willpower as she tried coaxing herself to do this.

Her eyes were closed as she tried to regain her breath, so she didn't see Mercury staring down at her for the moment of silence that followed.

He bent himself down, grasping Yang's shoulder as he pulled it up, a low groan emitting itself in Yang's throat as he turned her onto her back, her blue eyes finally opening up to look up at him when she fell there.

"You're... pretty strong..." She said between breaths.

"Not really. You're just kind of slow, it's not that I'm strong." Mercury commented.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you have a lot of potential as a fighter, but not so much as a huntress." He said bluntly.

"Huh?"

"Your punches are pretty strong, so the gauntlet weapons you have are a good choice. Your problem is that you rely on your semblance too much."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. You kept letting yourself get hit and never dodged anything I threw at you unless it was a bullet."

Yang was a bit confused, as she honestly wasn't expecting criticism out of this.

Mercury's bored face had even undergone a change, it no longer holding curiosity but simply holding something of a disappointment.

It didn't take her long to realize that he was disappointed in her.

As she reflected on her past fights, Yang forced herself to get up, sitting up slowly with a low grunt of pain under her breath, her eyes closed throughout this until she'd successfully gotten up, her looking Mercury in the eye as she responded, "Okay, fine, I do do that. But that isn't a problem. My semblance lets me get stronger for everytime I'm hit."

"That doesn't mean pain is a good," Mercury deadpanned, "What's the point of getting stronger for a short amount of time if it isn't going to be worth it? You might be able to beat people in a fight like that. But against Grimm you have to be more careful."

"I know that."

"Really? Because from what you've shown me, you can barely take missing a few times without starting to lose your head."

"That's because you're so hard to hit."

"I'm really not that hard to hit. I barely blocked anything during that whole fight."

She decided to rephrase her words, "You're hard to hit for me."

"Was it because your way of fighting is to block until you find an opening?"

She nodded.

"I thought so. So it's because I always had some type of opening for you to use."

"Yeah."

"But still, that's not an excuse. You'd probably get mad a little less easily if you actually blocked a bit. At least then you won't get brought down as easily."

"So far I've rarely been brought down by anyone."

"Do you know if they were fighting as hard they could?"

"I assume they all were."

"I'm only asking because I really could've beaten you in a couple of minutes."

"Just because you beat me doesn't mean you have to rub it in." Yang said with a light scowl.

"With all the openings you gave me you really think I couldn't?"

"You beat me quickly, but you can't beat me THAT quickly."

Mercury stood back up on his feet, looking down at her, "Let me show you."

He lifted a foot, then took one leisurely step to his right, yet the next second he disappeared.

Yang's eyes widened, her whipping her head around.

"Where did he...?"

"Over here." Mercury called, him leaning against a wall and looking at her.

"How did you get over there?" She asked while looking back at him.

"Take a wild guess." He took a step forward again, and he was suddenly in front of Yang again, him crouching down so they were at an equal eye level.

Seeing this, Yang started to realize the truth.

"Is speed your semblance?" She asked for confirmnation.

"Bingo." He said with a calm voice.

"If you could use it the whole time when we fought then why didn't you?"

"I'm a bored guy who likes to fight." Mercury repeated himself from the moment the two had met.

"But still..."

"Regardless, if you're really trying to fight in the tournament, don't bother," Mercury pushed himself up to stand straight, him turning and walking away, "No one's going to want to watch you get beat up. You honestly can't expect to win that way."

Yang wanted to retort, but she found no words to answer, her simply watching the boy leave in silence.

Then, with a sigh, she looked forward before falling on her back again with a low thud, eyes closed.

This wasn't looking like it'd be a good two weeks for her.

First there was Blake working herself to death to find the White Fang, then there was her convincing Weiss to pull herself out of her short bout of depression to go to the dance, then there was Ruby screwing Jaune on tape, with the girl turning up missing in a ghost town of a city just the next day, then Yang had gotten beaten up by a short woman weilding an umbrella before being beaten up again by a guy who was barely trying all that hard to beat her.

"I just can't WAIT to see what else this week has in store for me." Yang said with a heavy amount of sarcasm in her voice to the air.

Mercury had already walked out of the arena, and as he reflected on how boring the fight turned out to be, he sighed.

"That wasn't a waste of time." He said to himself, the conscious lie he told himself not working to its purpose for very long.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this disappointed." Emerald said in front of him, Mercury looking up to see she had a pleased smile on her face despite her words.

"Xiao Long wasn't even much of a fight. It was just her trying to hit me and me dodging and blocking everything." Mercury kept walking forward, and Emerald walked besides him.

"Isn't that how most fights go for you?"

"That's against Grimm and amateurs. When I actually get a good fight there's a little more intensity to it. All I had against her was just pity against brawn."

"Sucks to be you." She laughed at him.

"I don't think she's even worth targeting. We'd be better off trying to target another teacher than her."

"You're really upset about this. I can tell." Emerald commented, her having noted the bitterness in Mercury's voice.

"Of course I am," Mercury shrugged, "I hate fighting things that are too easy to beat. She just felt like a walking punching bag to me. She never blocked, she never dodged..."

"I get it Mercury, she didn't size up to you in a fight, let it go," Emerald laughed, "You should lower your expectations. She's just a first year, she can't be as good as Nikos."

"Boy do first impressions suck..." Mercury sighed.

"They can, " Emerald stopped walking when they neared the library, "I'll go to the library, see you."

Mercury called after her when she walked away, "Why're you going there?"

"I doubt they have it, but I'm gonna see if they have "Third Crusade" in there." Emerald glanced back at him as she yelled.

"Mind if I come with?"

"I do. I concentrate a lot better when you're away from me than when you're close by."

"Suit yourself." Mercury walked away with that, going to CRDL's room to tell them the news about Yang.

* * *

The trip to the city was uneventful.

The Bullhead they had taken there had flown off to another part of the village that would allow it to leave some supplies coming from Vale, so they simply flew the rest of the way to the city.

Jaune would often look down from the aircraft and find black skinned elephants looking up at them, the white masks they wore on their faces revealing that they were Grimm.

When they arrived at the city, Jaune found himself looking at the ruins of the city as flew.

"What happened to this place?" He asked himself, not expecting an answer but getting an answer anyways.

"This city was a project made in the hopes of making a secure life for people outside of the kingdoms. However, when the Grimm invasions became too frequent, the citizens sealed themselves underground with all the arms they could carry. Even if their new home was destroyed again, the dead's sacrifices may not be in vain." Professor Port explained shortly.

"If the Grimm activity became too high then why did they ever leave?" Jaune questioned, looking down at the ghost town of an abandoned city.

"They never left. Beacon sent for a team to clear out the Grimm from the city yesterday. If I'm not mistaken, the team sent here won't be able to provide us with any support as they've already left."

Jaune looked in thought at this.

So team RWBY had been sent here to hunt down all the Grimm in the area?

Maybe they had finally let out some of the pent up anticipation they felt to fight...

He glanced up as the ship reached the ground, Jaune seeing they were in front of a massive man-hole cover.

"Go get the supplies, I'll stay here in case something goes awry." Port spoke, Ren being the first to hop out of the side of the Bullhead, the escort they had following him, Jaune, Nora and Pyrrha following the lead.

As the group of five walked toward the large man-hole cover, the man who stood with them crouched down beside it, examining the surface of it before looking back at all of them, "Anyone have any heavy artillery on them?"

Nora nodded immediately, walking up to the cover besides the man but not crouching down beside him.

"Try hitting the cover with your gun. Be ready to fight; there very well could be Grimm infested inside of there as we speak." He warned cautiously.

"You're sure the supplies will be down there?" Jaune asked.

The man shook his head, "There are several caverns that made up the village that lived here so long ago. The supplies were supposedly spread evenly between most of the caverns, but most of the supplies are said to be kept near the center of the city. There aren't too many of those opening near the center, so it shouldn't be too hard to find."

"But if it's filled with Grimm..."

"It might not be, but it's never good to deal in "mights." I needed to be sure I'd be getting the supplies out of there in one piece, so we contacted Beacon," he spoke with a tone of bitterness after this, "However, I just wish they'd sent people with more experience for this task."

"We just need to break in and see if there's Grimm or supplies inside?" Nora asked, her looking down with a rare note of seriousness in her tone.

"Yes, that's right."

"Okay then." Nora grasped her weapon from its holster, pulling it out but keeping it in its cannon form.

Jaune could feel a bit of uneasiness creep into him as she took aim.

Something didn't feel right here...

He didn't voice his concerns however, even as he and the others drew their weapons and readied themselves.

Nora gave a look towards everyone around her, "You guys ready?"

When everyone except for Jaune nodded at her, she aimed her cannon, eyes set, "Alright..."

Everyone tensed themselves, preparing for the worst.

Jaune closed his eyes a short moment.

The feeling was still there...

His eyes opened as Nora's finger placed itself on the trigger, and he spoke at the last moment, "Wait, Nora -"

He was too late to stop her, her finger pulling the trigger and shooting a missile at the cover, blowing it open.

Almost immediately, a beowolf sprinted itself out of the opening.

But no one was prepared.

Jaune calling out to Nora had strayed their attention to him in that moment.

The beowolf charged with a vengeance towards the person in its path.

Everyone turned their attention back to it, only able to see it coming before it lunged.

It moved, an animal of pure malice, towards Nora.

* * *

**A/N: Ever knew how it felt to have most of a chapter done only for it all to be lost?**

**I do.**

**It happened to me several times as I wrote this chapter.**

**As well as five other chapters for stories I wanted to update. Two were chapters for the .hack/G.U. stories I had on here. The other three were the beginnings of stories for "Is this a zombie?", a Fate/Stay Night and Five Nights at Freddy's crossover, and a .hack/G.U. and Drakengard 3 crossover.**

**Life can suck when you're writing a bunch of crap on a tablet that has an eventually broken screen. (sighs)**


End file.
